Disappearance
by Mitsukiharu
Summary: Red, the Kanto champion, was defeated by a young trainer named Gold. But that was five years ago. Since then,legendary pokemon had been disappearing at an alarming rate. Red and Green set out to find out the cause,meeting some...unique people along the way. Characters based off of the handheld games and a bit of manga. T for occasional language. New chapter updated as Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** We do not own Pokemon in any shape or form. Pokemon rightfully belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. We only own the idea of and plot of this fanfic. Please support the official release and enjoy this fic.

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

**Japanese Names:**

Jun = Barry (rival from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)  
Kouki = Lucas (male protagonist from DPP)  
Hikari = Dawn (female protagonist from DPP)

* * *

One Month Prior to the Story

Lightning bolted down from the one odd storm cloud that stood out from the rest of the bright clear day. The dark grey cloud skittered through the air at an unnatural speed without leaving a trace of its presence behind it. A large sabertooth-like pokemon roared. It skid, stopped, and turned, before sniping another lightning bolt from that thundercloud that rode on its back.

Like its cousins, it stood on its fours and had sharp claws. Its yellow body had black marks arranged towards the center of its structure. The pokemon had red eyes underneath its "mask", which was a black crest on its head and a pointy ice blue colored mustache. It had two sharp teeth sticking out of its jaws like a sabertooth. Its tail resembles a thin blue thunderbolt.

_BEGONE, FOUL HUMAN!_Raikou screeched as it used Spark on the approaching trainer. Static wrapped around its body before lashing out at the person.

The battle between human and beast was in a dark forest. It was uncertain whether it was day or night, because the thunder pokemon's presence had summoned giant rain clouds into the area. Thunder and lightning constantly fell, making the earth rumble and shake with anxiety. It has been years since the legendary pokemon had made contact with any humans. The last time it met a trainer was accidental. It disappeared so quickly that the last person was unsure if its appearance was an illusion.

The trainer leaped out of attack's range and rolled into several bushes. Seconds later, she reappeared riding on a large brown dog-like, both pouncing towards the legendary. Big and tall, her pokemon was nearly all covered in shaggy brown fur, except for its four gray paws that each had metal rings around it. Sharp gray spikes sat on its back, similar in design to the shape of an explosion frozen in time. It had a smoke-like mane that went down on its back and trailed behind it as it dashed subtly on the ground, outside of Raikou's sight. Like the pokemon it was after, Entei had red eyes that hid behind a crimson mask that had a golden crest at its forehead. It also had a gray mustache that kept its mouth hidden from view when the volcano pokemon jumped out of its hiding place and used Fire Blast at the thunder pokemon with a deep bellow. Flames engulfed their surrounding, greedily consuming the wild life.

_Traitor!_ The yellow legendary dodged the flames with speed before using Quick Attack, leaping at the other pokemon with its claws. Its claws pierced into Entei's thick layer of fur.

Entei whined in pain, jumping back several feet from the attacker. The trainer upon its back slid off of the fire pokemon and cautiously approached the angry beast. Raikou snarled at the trainer and her pokemon. Entei's muscles grew stiff at the sign of unwelcome from the beast. Its trainer signaled the volcano pokemon from making any moves and shook her head.

"Ah, hi..." She said, both hands up in the air. Her breath was quick and ragged, as if she was running for hours. Perhaps she was. "Sorry about that... Entei has the habit of attacking when attacked." The trainer was now a couple of meters away from Raikou. The thunder pokemon could have easily attacked her from that range. She had no weapons.

The young trainer was no more than fifteen years old and had ridiculously long, uneven jet black hair that reached to the bottom of her calves. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a long black t-shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. She also had on a metallic silver hooded vest with little pokeballs hanging down from the cords of her hood. To top it all off, she was quite dirty. Dirt and grime layered in patches on her clothes and skin, obviously stating that she had traveling through the forest for a quite some time.

_You listen to this human?_ It growled at Entei. _ Those humans have attempted to control you years ago, and you decided to follow another one? _

_I'm afraid this situation is different from the last one,_ the volcano pokemon said solemnly. _I wish I could say that I could avoid future conflicts between us and humans, but I fear that the only option is to join forces with this human. _

_You suggest that I blindly follow the orders of a human that has not even entered adulthood?_ Raikou sneered and backed away from the trainer as if she was contagious. _ I thought that you of all legendaries would have enough pride to avoid being captured by a mere child. If anything, you make it sound like you came to her willfully._

_Perhaps I did come to her willfully,_Entei replied.

_Then you are a fool. That makes you just as bad as the humans themselves!_ The yellow sabertooth charged at its cousin angrily and cried,_ Die, you scum!_It used opened its mouth and bore its sharp teeth at the fire type. Its sharp ivory teeth shone under the dark shadows of the clouds, contrasting with the color black. Rain was pouring down on them as thunder crashed behind the two legendaries.

_I had no choice!_ The majestic bellowed as it took another attack from the cynical pokemon, slamming against the moist dirt. It pulled itself away from the aggressive beast used its paws to add pressure to Raikou with Stomp. She was going to die!

_Then maybe you should have allowed her to die!_ The sharp toothed beast rumbled, groaning from Entei's Stomp attack. _One human means nothing to our existence! It's like you're this human's pet! _

"You're as bad as Moltres..." Her eyes twitched, listening to the conversation and moving aside when ever the two pounced on each other. The firebird had similar reasoning and attitude towards people. Main difference was that the bird was less verbal and more vicious.

Raikou abruptly turned its head to the trainer's direction, its paws positioned at Entei's neck. _You understand us!_She was unsure if it sounded angry or surprised. The look on its face was out-of-place. Eyes bulged out, out of proportion, almost comical. Its body jerked to the side, as if stiff from the odd coincidence.

"Yes. Yes I can." She said quietly. Entei smothered a snicker, earning a glare from the trainer.

The thunder pokemon repositioned itself into an upright stance and sighed. _ What do you want, human?_

"I..." She began.

* * *

Veilstone City

"Where is he?" The trainer asked to no one in particular. He impatiently glanced at his Poke-etch to check the time. "He said he would be here at 12:30. It's 12:34 PM!" the teen grumbled. "He's late!"

His Infernape stopped itself from sighing. Its trainer was a very impatient young man, in his teens, really. He was blond and had messy hair that stood on the sides of his head. It was as if he woke up late that day and rolled out of his bed without caring. He wore a striped shirt with a green scarf wrapped around his neck.

"All I said was that the legendaries have gone missing..." He mumbled. Infernape grunted at his trainer.

Jun, resident of Twinleaf Town, was standing in front of the Veilstone Game Corner of Veilstone City. The person he was to meet up with requested that specific area. Said that the place was so crowded from the tourists and gamblers that it would hide their conversation. Veilstone City was an isolated city that seemed to separate itself from the rest of the region, although the newly build Game Corner seemed to have brought in more tourists in the last few years. Carved out of steep mountains, the city rightfully earned its name and stood quietly at the northeastern region of Sinnoh.

One might question why this meeting was so important. It began last week when the impatient trainer loudly complained to a pokemon professor that a legendary pokemon disappeared off the map. That caught a strange trainer's attention, who was listening in to the conversation. The mysterious trainer quickly introduced himself and asked, more like demanded, the surprised boy to exchange phone numbers and to arrange a meeting to find out more about the missing pokemon. Jun just went along with the arranged meeting and choice to go to Veilstone today. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. The blond teen tried to phone the trainer, but no one answered.

"What the hell can he b-" The boy moaned.

Sorry," a person said to him abruptly. "Got lost." The unknown person said the two sentences quickly and quietly, as if fearing that anyone would hear him. He joined the trainer underneath the shade of the Game Corner, putting his hands inside his jean pockets. He leaned on the side of the building to catch his breath.

"You're late!" Jun immediately accused him, pointing at the trainer.

He didn't bother to deny the blond's accusation. The stranger did not say anything more and waited. He stretched out his hand, demanding the reason of their meaning: information.

The Sinnoh trainer didn't bother to guess what the mysterious trainer was waiting for. Both of them knew what was the purpose of the meeting. Jun said, "Disappeared, ok? Giratina and Dialga are gone. Dialga just disappeared a few days ago."

"...gone?" The person whispered. If Jun didn't see that his lips were moving, he wouldn't have caught what the stranger said. The person's voice was barely audible. His red and white cap tilted down, so the trainer couldn't see his face properly. Jun couldn't even determine how old the trainer was. His voice sounded young, so the teen guessed that he was still in his teens.

Jun nodded. He gulped and uttered, "I was back at home when I was checking my Pokedex. Just wanted to see where Giratina was that day. Haven't seen it for years. Wanted to make sure Team Galactic wasn't trying to catch it again." His voice carried off into the loud chatter around them. He spoke very quickly, ending each sentence with a short small sigh. The stranger chose not to comment about it. He hadn't said much in general. The blond saw that this conversation could quickly become one-sided and asked, "How are you?"

He shrugged and signaled so-so with his hand. His pokemon beside him cried out its name, looking gloomy of their apparently not successful search.

"The other legendaries are still here," Jun added, hoping to make the guy feel better. His pokemon looked depressed. "I just went back to check on them."

The stranger nodded.

"My other friends said that they'll both be searching the other areas too." He continued without stopping, "You probably want to know if we caught the culprit, but no. We don't even know what the person looks like. Could be an old insane guy for all we know... Those legendaries just went missing one day, leaving no trace behind."

The mysterious person gave the trainer a puzzled look. 'No evidence left behind?' His expression seemed to ask.

Jun shook his head. "Whoever made them disappear made sure to hide their trace. I don't think even the professor knows if a person caused this or that the pokemon themselves moved away for some other reason."

The person nodded again. "That's all?" He looked at Jun expectantly.

"That's all I can say," the trainer showed his two empty hands at him. "I have nothing else I can tell you. You can ask Kouki and Hikari if you want. They might know more."

"I'm leaving," the stranger said suddenly, nodding at teen as a good-bye.

The blond trainer waved at the odd trainer. "I guess your search was useless?" He said lamely, feeling like their meeting ended on an awkward note. It was as comfortable as talking at a funeral.

"No," he shook his head. "It's enough." Before the boy could ask what he meant, the stranger left.

Jun watched the trainer walk out of the shade to step back into the sun. His pale skin made him blend well with the Sinnoh citizens, but his dialect made him sound like he was from somewhere else. The boy started down at the concrete. What was going to happen to those legendaries? He sighed and mumbled a few words to himself. When he looked back up after a few seconds, he saw that the stranger was already gone, somewhere in the midst of the crowd.

* * *

**Author Notes: This is a prologue used to extend the story. The story will still be updated in order with the prologue coming before the main chapters. Please read and review. Reviews makes happy authors! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfic based off of the Pokemon handheld games. We do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is copyrighted to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. With the exception of Vicious, all of the Pokémon canon characters are from the games. All canon characters will be referred to by their Japanese names. Cities and Pokémon names will remain in English. There will be several OCs as well. Enjoy the fanfic.

The image used for the story cover does not belong to us.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Japanese Names:**

Vicious = Iron Masked Marauder

* * *

Inex Forest

The sky was clear and bright with the occasional cloud lazily drifting past. In heavy contrast, the dark forest itself gracefully stood its ground. A warm wind descended upon the forest, gentle and calm. Spinaraks wove their webs between branches as the Ledybas and Butterfrees flew about. A Stantler lifted its head from a grassy patch and slowly walked away.

Satsuki's long uneven hair floated along the slight breeze as she sat on bench within a berry vine orchard. The grass at her feet was at least a foot long and slightly yellowed. Her old, beat up backpack sat beside her, filled to the brim with a variety of fresh and ripe berries.

"I hope that these won't get smashed. I bet that they would want some," she said to herself.

She plucked off some berries from a vine hanging nearby and popped them into her mouth. _Mago berries_, she thought to herself, slowly chewing the sweet juicy berries. Despite how dirty she already was, she was careful to not spill any berry juice on her. Satsuki had to keep herself as healthy as she could because of the Pokémon that relied on her. Getting sick or weakening herself was out of the question.

She could sit there forever. The Pokémon aren't bothered by her presence, nor do they seem to really care. An occasional grass type would slowly step towards her, asking her for some berries, and she would simply smile and toss it some.

Vicious', the Iron-Masked Marauder, threat still echoed in her ears, "Don't you dare come back without that Celebi. And don't you try to run either. I will always find you." He then proceeded to push her out of his vehicle into a freezing lake in Inex Forest.

Satsuki's hand subconsciously reached for the black stud collar around her throat, wincing from just the thought of all the pain it had caused her within the years. Her blood ran cold, but it wasn't from her soaked clothing. She let out a long defeated sigh and continued to simply sit and enjoy the scenery.

The flowers swayed in the gentle wind. Two Teddiursas rolled about in front of her, locked in a playful fight. They wrestled about for a few minutes before rolling out of sight, not noticing her the entire time. The grass had parted in a strange pattern of loops and curves.

"I guess, I should start looking now," Satsuki quietly said to herself as she got up from the bench and stretched. Her left arm pulsed steadily with pain, her left eye twitched slightly. On her belt was a pouch full of pokeballs and next to it was a single pokeball. She unclipped it and released an Entei from its cage.

"Sorry for leaving you in there for so long," she told it, closing her backpack and sliding upon her shoulders.

_It's okay_, it said, stretching its fluffy legs. _How are you feeling? _Satsuki felt Entei's crimson eyes stare at her from behinds its "mask". Concern in his voice, the fire beast spoke casually, but slowly. Even in his weakened state, the legendary Pokémon still carried the impression of power and nobility.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," she said without looking at Entei in the eye. "Want some berries before heading out? Mago, if I am correct. You like sweet things, don't you?"

_Correct, however I rather eat them after the chase_, it replied as it caught a quick glance of fresh purple underneath her left sleeve before she pulled it down. _Are you sure you're o-_

"I'm fine," she pressed on, not giving it any time to finish. "Our target this time is Celebi. We should get going."

_After you catch it, ask Celebi to take a look at your arm_, it said as it walked up on her right. _If my memory serves me well, Celebi has a range of healing moves that can possibly help._

Without a reply, Satsuki hopped onto its broad furry back. Entei sighs as he begins trotting out of the clearing.

_You shouldn't have faced the pain alone_, it mutters before breaking into a sprint. She stayed quiet and focused on looking for a little light green Pokémon in the blur of the forest.

* * *

Village

"Chiharu! Are you ready yet?" Mika called into a relatively quiet house. She was a petite girl who had dark shoulder length hair. She appeared to be in her mid teens. She bounced about, her backpack full and her belt holding four pokeballs. An Eevee walked in and sat at her feet.

"Coming!" Chiharu replied, running out of her room while slipping on her shoes. She was the same age as Mika. "Just let me pack all of my pokeballs!" She struggled to cram all of the catching devices in her backpack.

"We're going to be caught!" Mika cried. She waved her arms in alarm. Chiharu just smirked.

"Caught?" Chiharu let out a laugh; one hand on her hip. "We snuck out before; we'll be fine this time too. The local Pokemart had pokeballs on sale again! Fifty percent off! There was no way I could say no to such a beautiful deal." Her eyes had hearts glimmering with rainbows and Rapidashes.

Chiharu is the "collector" of the village. Seeing rare or shiny Pokémon would send her sky high straight into heaven. She always had thirty pokeballs of each kind, always prepared to catch any rare Pokémon that may rear its nose within her hindsight. She had this annoying habit of buying exactly ten pokeballs at the time, just to get a Premier Ball. "It's rare!" Chiharu beamed when the cashier looked at her oddly for buying forty pokeballs in tens.

She knelt down in front of the Eevee and rubbed its head. "Don't worry, we'll find her this time. Mika and I plan to search the other regions too if she isn't here this time."

"Do you have potions?" Mika asked with unnecessary worry.

"Ye-ep. Ten potions, ten hyper potions, ten revives, some berries-" Chiharu recited.

"Ok, I get the picture," she interrupted, or at least tried.

"-a bicycle, a tent..."

"How do you fit a bike in your backpack?" The short girl's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"It folds, like, a lot. I don't know how, but it does..?" Chiharu tried to explain. She tried to explain with hand gestures, but this only made it vaguer. Her Growlithe covered his head with his paws in embarrassment. Mika's Luxio hummed a cheery tune; he was used to the antics between the trainers. If anything, he found it entertaining.

"Whatever," Mika tried not to think too much about it. "Let's go."

"Adventure time!" Chiharu pumped up her left fist.

"Chiharu."

"Yes?"

"No more cartoons."

"..."

Eevee tilted its head with a sad worried look in its eyes before trotting out of the house and into another. Before the door closed, Mika and Chiharu saw Ralts sweeping with the mini broom into a dustpan and Deino shaking its giant black head from side to side with a feather duster in its mouth.

Mika pulled at Chiharu's jacket, saying, "Come on, if the adults find us, then there is no way we'd be able to leave."

"Fine," she replied, proceeding to quietly tiptoe to the back of her house.

The two started towards the edge of the forest, walking as silently as possible. Three feet from the first tree, Chiharu heard someone call out her name.

"Chiharu!" one of the village adults called out in front of her now empty house. "The chief wants to have a word with you... huh? She isn't home..." He walked out and saw the two inching into the forest.

"Aww crap, RUN!" Mika screeched, pulling Chiharu by her wrist into the dense forest.

"NO!" The man realized what the two were up to. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO NOT GO OUT TO LOOK FOR HER?" He scolded to no avail. The man shook his fist at them, but the two didn't stop to look and slipped out of sight within seconds.

"They ran off?" An elderly woman walked towards the man. She looked at him sharply. "You let them go?"

"You know they would only try again," he looked tired with age.

"What are we going to do?" the woman asked quietly. "You think they'll find her?"

He then sighs, "There's just no stopping them. We can only hope they have better luck this time..."

* * *

Viridian City

All seems well, until a high pitch screech pierced the so called calm atmosphere, which sent several Pidgeys and Spearows squawking out of the high leveled trees in annoyance. Several townspeople chose to ignore the disturbance. The sound of the distress was not foreign to the citizens of Viridian City.

"My Raticate!"

The person facing opposite to the source of the cry had to stop himself from sighing with impatience.

"My Raticate is the top percentage of all Raticates!" The person continued to sob. He quietly murmured something before becoming silent. A small clicking sound echoed within the building; soft red light quickly lit up the dark room. The person was recalling his knocked out companion.

"Youngster Joey is out of Pokémon! Youngster Joey blacked out!" A man clad in blinding yellow, the referee, announced.

"I did not black-out!" Joey protested, although the young boy did look exhausted from the match.

The gym leader didn't bother with any attempts of reassuring the childish trainer. The Pokémon Association didn't make him the final gym leader for saying soothing words to beginner trainers. He was the eighth gym leader; one of the strongest. He wasn't going to take guilt from immature trainers who were obviously not ready for the Pokémon League. What kind of trainer uses only one Pokémon for the eighth gym? He reluctantly waited for the boy to quiet down.

"If you want to beat me," the gym leader finally spoke after an awkward pause, "Go re-learn the fundamentals. Maybe then, you will have a better chance of defeating me."

If the words were meant to make the trainer feel any better, then his words had failed. Joey replied with a sniffle before glaring at the gym leader. The older trainer glared back.

"My Raticate is the best of all Raticate," the youngster said thickly; he felt sick. His stomach protested.

"If you think that's going to convince me of giving you a badge, you're hoping for too much."

"I -" Thud! The youngster collapsed from exhaustion, he was still clutching onto his only pokeball.

Once again, the room was silent before the man in the yellow shirt sighed, "Another trainer fainted."

"They always black out when they lose," the gym leader said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What will I tell the nurse?" the referee asked.

The other coolly responded, "The same as usual." The referees nodded and lift the boy to take him to the nearest hospital.

The referee knew it was pointless to ask the gym leader to go easier on the trainers. The man had worked for the previous gym leader, and the last one wasn't easily swayed. The referee wasn't expecting the new gym leader to be more easily going. He also knew that most gym leaders found it an insult to go easy on challengers. That was the general attitude of most trainers anyway.

Once the referee and the boy left, Green Ookido finally sighed in relief. It was eerily quiet, but a hint of someone's presence lingered within the gym. He blinked for a few seconds before finally saying, "Red, I know you're in here."

"..."

"What is it?"

"They're acting odd."

"Who is acting odd?"

"The Pokémon. The legendaries are missing."

* * *

******Author Note: First chapter done. In case you haven't noticed, this story runs between three groups' sections: Red and Green, Mika and Chiharu, and Vicious and Satsuki. These three groups will eventually come together as the plot develops. R&R please! Read and review!  
**  



	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Mitsukiharu does not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. Please support the official release.

Joey: Save my Raticate!

Um...

Joey: Buy Pokemon merchandise if you want to save my Raticate!

Anyway…enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Blah" = talk

_Blah _= Pokémon speak or thoughts (human)

(Blah) = telepathy

* * *

Hidden Location

"ARGH! Damn that girl!" Vicious screeched as Raikou took a swipe at him. He barely step sided what could have been a dangerous blow to his head. He pulls out an odd transmitter of sorts, which looks more like a green screened GPS. "She put you up to this, didn't she?"

Besides Vicious, human interaction to Satsuki was scarce, if not nonexistent. He was careful to hide Satsuki's existent from any humans, for he feared that if anyone was to discover her, it would lead to his arrest. Or worse, death. That man had an unnatural fear for death. Death was cold. Death was silent. Death was empty. The concept of death was terrifying. It was worse than being tortured. He viewed his torture tactics to the girl as an act of mercy.

He also wanted to hide her from Team Rocket. If they learn about the girl, they would steal her from his very eyes. The pathetic excuse of an evil organization wouldn't know how to make use of such a tool, a precious weapon he was not going to lose. She was the ultimate legendary hunter; she had what he needed. And to lose her would leave him damned. To keep her and the legendaries under his control, he had placed an electric collar on her. The electric shock is directly controlled by several different controllers, the transmitter being one of them.

Raikou simply growled, but was silent when the iron masked man held up the transmitter. He smirks as he says, "Oh? You know what this does, right? Why would you go up and attack me knowing that I hold this?"

Mewtwo stance himself between the two, forcing Raikou to back up a step. The psychic posed itself in a position that made it impossible for the masked man to lash out at the tiger like beast.

(He is the newest edition to this hell you forced us into,) Mewtwo spoke calmly, leveling his eyes with Vicious. (He acted out of instinct. I ask that you overlook this incident and allow us to...re-educate him...)

"Hah, always being the diplomat," Vicious sneered as he flipped the transmitter in his fingers several times. Each flip ended with his thumbs slowly inching towards the switch.

(I am the only one that can actually communicate with you,) Mewtwo stated.

"How impotent," The masked man snarled. "With the new additional of Jirachi in the future, that may change."

(Jirachi can only go so far in his wishes.)

"We'll see about that," he chuckles. He then presses the red button on the transmitter, resulting in a loud beep. All of the Pokémon flinched from the sound. Some took on an aggressive stance until they saw him fingering the switch once again. He darkly chortled, "This is a warning. Let this happen again, and I might accidentally slip one of my knives onto her pretty little wrists."

He slammed the door behind him, shaking the frames of the makeshift beds Satsuki had made for them. Mewtwo turned to Raikou.

(YOU IDIOT! Don't you understand what he can do to her?)

_I doubt that he'd go so far_, it snorted. It idly looked at its claws, thinking of how much pleasure it would be to tear that the masked man apart.

_I think that you __have__ mistaken_, Dialga spoke quietly, stretching from its location. _You only arrived a month ago. You haven't seen the scars from these five years. _

_It can't be that bad._

(There are days when she can barely stand when she has to go to him,) Mewtwo solemnly recalled. (Others she would come back covered in bruises, yet she would still go about and try to gather something for us to eat. If he'd try and attack us when she's around, she'd take the hits instead.)

_That girl is very self-sacrificing_, Latias softly whined.

(I hope that shock doesn't interfere with her chase...)

* * *

Inex Forest

"Entei!" Satsuki called out, pointing towards the light green blur in front of them turning around a large tree.

_Got it!_ It said as it rounded the tree. Satsuki reached her hand out, leaning over Entei's giant fluffy head. Almost there...

A bolt of electricity sliced through her concentration, and then to the rest of her body starting at her neck. She involuntarily jerked backwards, falling off of Entei's body. She crashed into the earth with a sickening _thump_ and began to gasp for air, her hands clawing at the collar she wore.

_SATSUKI!_ Entei roared, sending any nearby Pokémon running. It immediately slid to a stop and leaped in one mighty, graceful jump to its master's side. Celebi flew up into a nearby tree and silently watched out of sight.

"I-I'm o-okay," she wheezed as she shakily tried to get up. Her eyes were wide as she balanced herself into a sitting position. Without warning, she began to violently cough out onto the ground. The occasional droplets of blood splattered against the grass and tree roots.

_We should rest_, it firmly stated, curling around her protectively.

Satsuki used the moment of silence to gather her thoughts. There was no arguing with the stubborn beast. She leaned back onto Entei's shoulder taking in slow deep breaths. _It is too soon for him to be getting impatient_, she thought to herself as she stared into the boundless sky, _there shouldn't be any reason to press that button unless..._

Entei stayed quiet, undoubtedly thinking of the same thing. She closed her eyes in hopes of getting some possible form of rest.

_Suicune is here_, Entei said in a matter-of-fact tone. _I feel its presence echo through the forest._

"Think he wants me to catch it too?" Satsuki asked without opening her eyes.

_Perhaps... if he knew._

"Maybe we can try chasing it too, but if he doesn't know of it, I'd rather leave it more time in this forest."

_We may as well attempt. Chase until he decides to go retrieve us._

"That's if we can catch Celebi soon..."

_About that_, Entei breathed, his tone somewhat odd. _I think that is sooner than you think._

Satsuki opened her eyes to a big teardrop-shaped green head hovering over her. If she wasn't as exhausted as she was, she may have been surprised.

"Oh? To what do I owe this pleasure to?" She joked, closing her eyes again. "We were just chasing you less than ten minutes ago."

_You can speak to Pokémon?_ It asked curiously with a chime-like voice.

"Hmm, yea. Always have been able to."

_I saw you react to that collar. Why do you wear it?_

"It's not that I had the choice. I would have thought that you were on the other side of the forest by now, why are you here?"

_I can't see you as a bad person_, it replied. _Throughout the chase, you could of shot me down with a Flamethrower multiple times, but you didn't. Any reasonable trainer would have attacked me upon sight._

_Heh, it's almost mocking you_, Entei smirked as Satsuki lightly elbowed its head.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a reasonable trainer," she said, opening her eyes again. "So, why are you here?"

_I was thinking, _it pondered aloud. _If there is a trainer that I could pick, I guess it would be you. Would you take me out of this forest?_

Satsuki's eyes darkened, then she shifted her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "You got it all wrong," she said. "If anything, me catching you would lead you into a life of hell."

_I figure that if I leave the forest for a while, there are some gaps in time, _Celebi said in a matter-of-fact tone. _But I will end up back in this forest eventually, so I believe that it'll be okay._

"Tsk," she reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a pokeball. She rolled it into the grass, closed her eyes and said, "You asked."

Through the black, she heard a pop and pokeball twitch three times before coming to a stop.

_Well this is a first_, Entei yawned, clearly amused.

"Haven't met a Pokémon willing to be caught before," Satsuki finished the thought. She got up and picked up the newly captured Celebi. "I guess we do have time for that Suicune..."

She took off her bag and found the interior soaked with berry juice, smashed from when she spazzed off of Entei's back. She added, "And to pick some more berries too..."

* * *

Viridian City Gym

"R-red!" Green abruptly turned to Red, who was standing behind him. His stuttering wasn't from his friend's unexpected appearance. He tried to recompose himself. "What do you mean the legendaries are missing?"

Perhaps that last battle had made him delusional? Red was quick to shoot that idea down.

"They're gone," Red said bluntly.

"All of them?" The gym leader asked stupidly.

Red paused. ""Not all of them."

Green blinked for a few moments. He nervously readjusted the collar of his shirt before slumping down in his chair.

"Which ones?" Green nervously asked.

"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo." Red listed them out.

"It can't be," the brunette mumbled. "Impossible. Catching one legendary is already dangerous enough." But to catch four? The idea was unimaginable. The thought of a person or organization having the power of several legendary beasts was unnerving.

"Four are gone, but the rumor is that more are disappearing," Green's rival added. "A very impatient trainer from Sinnoh told me that Dialga and Giratina disappeared from his map. Latios and Latias may be gone, but I'm not too sure."

"Then why are you here?" Green asked rudely. "Aren't you going to play the hero again and save the world?" Now he wasn't feeling that well. Not that he would admit that to his friend.

The Kanto champion ignored the insults. "I need your help."

The brunette suddenly straightened his back. That was unexpected...

"Um, wait. What?" Red's Pikachu propped itself next to Green. It looked at the gym leader expectedly. Green knew what it wanted; he sighed and reached for his bag. He pulled out an apple and handed the fruit to the electric rodent before finishing his sentence. "What do you mean you need my help?"

"I need your help," Red repeated. Pikachu was cheerfully munching on the apple while sitting on Red's lap. "I need you and the other gym leaders to investigate this." This was the most Red had ever talked for the last several years. "It will take more than one person to solve this problem. Will you help me?"

The gym leader paused; he looked thoughtful. "We'll be tracking down the legendaries?"

"Yes."

"You still have the tracking device in your Pokedex?"

"Yes."

"You should stop by Gramp's place. He wants to update your Pokedex. He says there was a new region, or something."

"..."

"..."

"So will you help me?"

"Red, Red, Red," Green chuckled lightly, trying to sound casual. "Will I go on this crazy, insane, suicide mission to save legendary Pokémon in the risk of dying or possibly losing a limb?"

"..."

"Of course I will, Red. How could I say no? I can't just let you take all the credit of being the hero, can I?" Green realized that he said too much and quickly shut up.

Red quietly sat up before saying, "I won't let you die." If Green didn't see the champion's mouth move, he wouldn't have believed that he heard those words.

"I won't let you die," he repeated.

Green believed him. Red was a man who kept his words.

* * *

Random Forest... or is it?

"Come on! We have to hurry up!" Mika impatiently rushed her friend. "We're almost out of food! We need to get to the next town!"

"Calm down, Mika," Chiharu beamed. "Guess what? I caught ten new Pokémon!"

"That's nice," Mika said flatly. "But we're almost out of supplies!" She opened her bag to reveal a pile of empty super potions.

"It's ok!" The collector did a victory sign. "There are only a couple of kilometers left until we reach the next town!"

"We are suppose to be looking for Satsuki, not Pokémon hunting!" Mika groaned. "When are we getting to the next town?"

"Um, let's see," Chiharu looked at her Pokegear; it was blue. "We should arrive by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow!" The shorter girl groaned again. "But we have to get there!"

"Unless you want to keep walking until 2:19 A.M., we'll have to rest for a bit before arriving at our destination," Chiharu reasoned with the panicking girl.

Mika stared at Chiharu oddly. "Why 2:19?"

"Well, Pokechrome Map says it takes 2.3 hours to get to route XX. You walk for 3.9 kilometers until you-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Mika bobbed into Chiharu's sentence.

"And then to get to Kanto, you have to take a Lapras and surf to Vermillion City-"

"What?"

"Never mind. Wrong directions."

Mika facepalmed. Maybe it was a bad idea to rely on the Pokegear so much. At least they didn't end up in the middle of the graveyard like last time.

"Anyway, I'm getting the firewood today. We need to rest if we want to get to the next Pokémon center tomorrow," Chiharu announced. "It's getting too dark for us to keep going."

"I suppose." Mika sighed. "Rayuke is getting tired anyway." Luxio yawned in response to his name.

"Come on, Helios!" Chiharu chirped. "Let's get some firewood!" Her Growlithe barked in agreement and happily followed his trainer into the woods.

* * *

"Firewood...firewood..." Chiharu mumbled. Helios was on her side carrying a bundle of firewood they picked up earlier. "Just need a couple more..."

The bushes behind her softly ruffled. Night time has fallen. The trainer and her Growlithe had strolled into a small clearing. Most of the trees and shrubberies were pulled to the side, forming a clear path for travelers. There was a small lake nearby; it was about a kilometer square in area. It was hard to determine how deep the lake was. The water was bright and clear, reflecting the moon's light. A couple of Hoothoots hooted in the old trees and a cluster of Zubats flew over the canopy. Chiharu never liked being alone in the forest; there were always random noises. It always got to the best of her paranoia.

"Probably just a Pokémon," she tried to calm herself down. Maybe she should have let Mika get the firewood this time.

Something blue flickered. Chiharu quickly spun around; she was quick enough to catch a glance of the figure. It was a magnificent beast. It was a creature that stood on its fours; it carried its body with pride. It had a violet mane that flowed in the wind like liquid and had white diamonds speckled on its back. The creature formed eye contact with the trainer.

Chiharu fell on her knees. "S-suicune?" she croaked. Her right hand automatically reached into her backpack for a Quick Ball.

Before she could throw the pokeball, the blue beast tilted up its head and released a hollow howl. Its cry echoed, casting a spell of silence. Helios shrunk in response and stared at the creature in awe and fear. Frozen into place, the Growlithe's trainer couldn't move. Suicune instantly saw its chance and took the opportunity to leap away. The beautiful creature ran elegantly across the lake behind, gently breaking the flat surfaces of the water, prancing deeper into the dark forest. Last thing Chiharu saw was its flowing mane tailing behind it.

It was minutes because Chiharu recovered from the surprise encounter. The mythical Pokémon's cry was still etched in her mind. She hugged her Growlithe for comfort and used him as support to stand up again.

"So that was a Suicune..." she was shaken. "I think we're done with collecting firewood." Growlithe's ears went down.

"It's ok!" Chiharu tried to make Helios feel better. "We'll get him next time." Helios only responded with a small whine. He wasn't paying attention to her.

"Helios?" The trainer was worried. "Something wrong?" She looked into the same direction the tiger dog was looking at. Her eyes widened. "Satsuki?"

Was that the same girl she known years ago across the lake? Even with only the moonlight, her features were distinct. Bruises scattered over her legs and arms, poorly covered by her torn shorts and short sleeves. Her face was dirty and yet still visibly pale. She was very thin, but not yet to the point of anorexia. A black stud collar shone from underneath her chin.

"Chiharuuuuu!" Mika called out in the background, her voice however ignored. The two stared at each other for a moment before recognition sparked in her lost friend's eyes.

"Come with us," Chiharu held her hands together and pleaded. "We've been looking for you!"

Satsuki's lips quivered. "I can't."

"What?" Chiharu's voice went high pitch. "Why?"

Without another word, the injured girl leapt onto a giant brown dog like Pokémon and disappeared deeper into the forest.

"Satsuki...?" Chiharu looked at where her friend once was.

* * *

**Author Notes: Red and Green out on adventure to save the world again! What will happen next? R&R! Read and review please! Please leave a comment in the comment box below. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Pika, pika, pikachu, pika! Pikachu, pi, pi, cha, pika! Pika, pi, pika! Pika, pika.

Translation: Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. This is a fanfic written by fans for fans. Please support the official franchise. And give me an apple.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Route ?

"Chiharu! Where were you?" Mika looked at the other trainer angrily.

Their Pokémon were out of their pokeballs and were busy eating dinner. Chiharu's Eevee, Asahi, was consuming her meal in seconds. Pheona, Mika's Eevee, looked at the gluttonous Pokémon coldly and ate his meal in silence. Mika's Prinplup was sharing its meal with Chiharu's Croconaw. The two seemed to be chatting about something. Luxio and Togetic ate their meals happily without any complaints.

"I'm sorry..." The trainer replied gloomily. She was sitting on a log and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I called you for fifteen minutes and you didn't respond! I even tried to call you on your Pokegear, but you didn't respond to that either!" Mika ranted. "I thought some hungry Growlithes might have chased you-"

"Growlithes don't eat humans." Her Growlithe barked in agreement before going back to its food.

"That's not the point!"

"I saw Suicune."

"The legendary?" Mika wasn't too surprised. If Chiharu could attract rare Pokémon, it seemed likely for her to catch a glimpse of a legendary.

"Yeah," she slowly nodded. "And it used Roar on me and ran off."

"You were late because you wanted to catch a legendary?" Mika guessed. Of course.

"... Yeah," Chiharu looked guilty.

"I thought you weren't going Pokémon hunting!"

"It wasn't just that!" Chiharu retorted. "I saw her!"

"Saw who?" Mika looked puzzled.

"Satsuki!" Chiharu waves her arms. "I saw Satsuki!"

"I- What?" Mika stopped mid sentence. "You. Saw her?"

"Yeah," Chiharu used her friend's shock to her advantage. "She was lying in the forest with all those horrible bruises. She looked really hurt."

"Why would she be here?" The short girl tried to see her lost friend's motives.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," Chiharu looked hapless. "She said she couldn't come with us." _Now that Mika knew too, this means we're going to look for Satsuki, right?_ She thought to herself.

"Ha, ha." Mika's laugh threw Chiharu off. Or not. "That can't be right." She laughed lightly. "We've been in this forest for days and we haven't spotted her. We looked before, too!"

Chiharu looked hurt. She didn't believe her. _ We have been looking for Satsuki for years. Why was it so hard for her to believe me?_ She thought. Helios whined beside her.

"I doubt she'll be here!" Mika rambled on. "You must have been seeing things. Listen, if she really was here, why would she run from you?"

"Maybe she doesn't have a choice." She mumbled in discomfort.

"Chiharu, it's been a long day," Mika chattered while scratching behind her Eevee's ears. The small fox Pokémon looked content. "It was dark after meeting that Suicune, maybe its Roar scrambled your thoughts for a moment. Anyways, we should go and get some rest. Call it a night. See ya in the morning."

She slid into her pink sleeping bag and was snoring within seconds.

Chiharu sighed. "My thoughts were scrambled?" She looked up to gaze at the stars. _Could Mika be right? That seeing Satsuki was all a dream? But... her face. The scars. It was too lucid. Too real, _she told herself

"But I couldn't have imagined all that on my own." She said to herself quietly.

"Toge?" Chiharu's Togetic looked at her with concern.

"It's ok, Eos!" His trainer smiled. She didn't want to worry the happiness Pokémon. "I'm sure things will end well!"

Togetic looked unsure.

"Well, good night guys." She bid goodnight to her Pokémon. "Sweet dreams."

Chiharu slipped into her sleeping bag. The collector pondered in her thoughts for a few minutes. Minutes soon before hours. Hours later, she was still wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Her Croconaw's loud snores drifted across the camping group.

* * *

Next Day

"I'm all ready to go!" Chiharu chirped. It was as if nothing happened yesterday. "You have all your stuff?"

"Done!" Mika announced. She was in her sweat pants again; her Prinplup, Empure, was close behind her.

"Training again?" Chiharu scratched her chin. "And you say I'm bad with catching Pokémon."

"Hey! We have to be strong to find Satsuki." Mika argued.

"I'm not saying we don't have to be," Chiharu sang. "You just have to re-laaaax."

Mika rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go. You said the next town is a few kilometers?"

"Yep!" The other trainer beamed.

For the next few hours, the two traveled in silence. Besides the occasional wild Pokémon encounters, the hike was uneventful.

After a few minutes, Chiharu finally proclaimed, "Here we are!" She pointed at the city ahead. "Ecruteak City! A historical city where the past meets the present!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Inex Forest

"Satsuki? Come with us. We've been looking for you!" Chiharu's voice repeated over and over in her ears.

_Is something bothering you? _ Entei asked, tossing its tail onto the pale girl's lap. _It's not like you to be this still. Does it have to do with that trainer we saw yesterday?_

The sun was beginning to rise, leaving a soft glow over the forest. The shadows were long, but provided comfort to the weary travelers. The bird Pokémon were already chirping away. However, the rest of the forest was still asleep within the shades.

"Her name is Chiharu," Satsuki murmured. "We were raised together along with one other girl named Mika. We'd used to go wandering into a nearby forest and play with the Pokémon."

_Seems that she still remembers you_, it answered quietly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I can't go back as it is."

Her collar began to beep, three times in quick succession. The unnatural sound woke up the nearby Pokémon from their peaceful slumber.

"Already?" she said aloud. Three beeps meaning that he's coming to retrieve her. "Either he is assuming that I already caught Celebi with less than a day, or something happened."

_I was hoping to not have to go back so soon_, the giant dog breathed out a long sigh. _You'll have to come back here eventually, for Suicune._

"I know that already," she replied with a groan, closing her eyes. _It'll be about a two hour trip to get here_, she thought to herself, _I might as well get some rest._

An image of Chiharu's devastated face flashed before her eyes, forcing them to open.

"Or maybe not."

_Hmm? Did you say something?_

* * *

Viridian City

"Want to get something to eat? You look tired."

"Yeah," Red grunted.

It was noon when the two entered into the restaurant. Red didn't like to eat in public, so they ordered to go. The two sat outside to eat.

"You must be hungry," Green was amused.

Green watched Red devour his meal within minutes. Each bite he took was big. The spiky haired brunette forgot how big of an appetite Red had. He was eating the amount enough to feed three people. It was hard to believe that he was even chewing his food. It looked like he was just swallowing everything.

Red nodded. He finished chewing before speaking. "I just came back from Sinnoh. There was a claimed citing of one of the legendaries."

"How did it go?"

"Couldn't find them. Had to ask a trainer if he saw them."

Green dwelled on that thought. That was odd. Didn't the Pokedex have a tracking device for Pokémon? Even if Red never met these Pokémon, the Pokedex still knew the locations of them from previous encounters of other trainers.

"Red," Green decided to test him. "Do you know what a Patrat is?"

The Kanto champion stared at Green as if he was crazy. "A what?"

"A Patrat." _Surely he knew what the rodent Pokémon looked like? That's all the youngster trainers had when I last traveled to that new region, _Green thought, _ Thank Arceus, the rodent Pokémon wasn't as common as Rattatas. _Rattatas seem to inhabit in no less than four regions.

"You mean a Rattata," Red glared at Green. _Is Green making fun of me again?_ He asked himself.

"No," Green said with a serious face. "I mean a Patrat."

"What kind of Pokémon is called a Patrat?" _What a stupid name_, Red thought. "There's no such thing as one."

"..." Green was scared to ask. "When was the last time you got your Pokedex updated?"

Red pondered for a moment before finally replying, "About...five years ago?" Red scratched the back of his head. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

Green groaned. Of course, he had been on Mount Silver the entire time... _Hermit_, he silently insulted.

"We better get you to Gramps," he sighed, putting down his utensils.

"Ok," Red agreed.

Professor Ookido nearly had a heart attack when he was greeted at the door by his grandson and the boy he had not seen in years.

* * *

**Author Note: Wait, what's a Patrat? Just kidding, ha, ha. Please remember to R&R! Read and review! If you review, you will get a free internet Pika plushie! And it has a catch phrase! **

**Pikachu: Pika, pi, pipi, pika, pikachu!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Red: …the authors don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is copyrighted by their owners.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Japanese Names:**

Professor Ookido = Professor Oak

Matsuba = Morty

* * *

Professor Ookido's Lab

"You should have called me before coming over," the professor grumbled. He had aged greatly since the last time Red met him. He appeared to be in his late fifties and wore a lab coat. "I just woke up from my nap.

"Sorry Gramps," Green apologized. "But it's sort of important."

"Humph," the old man huffed. "First you come back home without telling me, then you barge into my lab, and then you tell me that it's important."

"Well," his grandson began before being interrupted.

"And you!" The professor pointed to Red. "You haven't come home for the last five years! Do you know how much your mother worried about you?"

Pikachu's ears drooped down; the electric mouse was perched on Red's shoulder. Red looked ashamed and rather guilty. He had been making phone calls to his mother more often since she got him that Pokegear for his birthday...he tried to comfort himself with that fact. The champion fidgeted behind Green. He was walking behind Green, but even Green's height couldn't hide him from the old man's rage.

"I thought that after you returned from Mount Silver, that would be the end of it! But then you went back!" Professor Ookido ranted on.

"I didn't return to Mount Silver," Red mumbled in protest. "I was traveling to the other regions."

This surprised both of the Ookidos. Red didn't go back to the mountain? There was the assumption that after Red returned briefly to Pallet Town five years ago, he went back to the mountains to resume his training. It was said that Red came back home because a trainer found him in Mount Silver and defeated him in a Pokémon battle. However, because his visit was so brief, few believed that Red actually came home. People dismissed it as a rumor and went on with their lives. Green and Professor Ookido were the few who caught Red sneaking into the small peaceful town.

"Um," Red awkwardly fidgeted; he looked embarrassed. "I need my Pokedex to be updated."

"About that," Green smirked. "He doesn't even know what a Patrat is."

"But isn't that Pokémon extremely common in the Unova region?" Professor Ookido asked with astonishment. He took Red's Pokedex and connected it to his computer. The machine hummed as it transferred the new information to the outdated Pokedex.

"Well, if he traveled to the other regions, then he must have missed Unova." Green reasoned.

"What were you doing in the other regions, Red?" The professor wanted to know.

"The legendaries in the regions are going missing," Green answered for him. Red was looking off to another direction, somewhat red. "So far noted, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mewtwo, Latios, Latias, Dialga and Giratina have been wiped off of the maps."

"I've heard of that," the old man stated with a grave tone. "I received several reports a while back that Entei was gone. About a month ago, Raikou went dark too. However, I just received a report today that a person was sighted on what looked like a giant brown dog with a cloud trailing behind it chasing after a little flying green Pokémon."

"That means..!" Green gasped. He wasn't expecting the speed of each capture to be this swift.

"We must get to Inex Forest!" Red finished just as the machine beeped.

"Pika!" Red's Pikachu cried out.

Professor Ookido handed him his Pokedex.

"Thanks Gramps, but gotta run!" Green sped off, pulling Red along with him. Before disappearing out the door, Red managed to wave goodbye. The door slammed shut, leaving the lab feeling barren.

"Those kids," Professor Ookido sighed. "Coming and going as they please..." He rushed to an open window and shouted, "YOU BETTER COME BACK AND VISIT MORE OFTEN YOU UNGRATEFUL KIDS!"

* * *

Somewhere over Azalea Town

"I'm very surprised," Vicious said to Satsuki, who was laying her head and arms over the side of a grey hover machine. The propellers underneath were surprisingly quiet for their size. To prevent from falling over, a three barred handrail had been installed. The vehicle itself was the size of a full van. He continued, "I did not expect you to have caught Celebi so quickly."

Satsuki stayed quiet, knowing that if she said a word without permission she would have been slammed against the rails. Though listening, she stared out over the treetops and watched as the people of the town below go about in their daily lives. Entei and Celebi were safely attached to her belt, next to her full pouch of unused pokeballs.

"I believe that you are wondering why I pulled you out of the forest so soon," he rambled on. "I had discovered that there are those who noticed the missing legendary Pokémon and had begun to move. To prevent suspicion, I'll be supplying you new material to cover up your wounds and scars."

Her eyes widened and flashed towards the driver. He continued, "I'll need you to go into the cities for research and recon, as well as gather info about how close our enemies are to finding us. I also want you to cut your hair. It's getting too long anyways."

Her hair danced in the wind, unrestrained and free. By now it must have been over 4 feet long, even the shorter parts too.

"But if you were to try to find someone to help you, or perhaps misuse this privilege that I am giving you, you'll find yourself chained in _that_ room. Who knows for how long this time? I don't mind having to go do everything myself," he warned, arrogance laced his voice. "DO not make me angry. Understand?"

"... Yes sir," she answered robotically as she continued to stare out over the simple town.

* * *

Ecruteak City

The two trainers have finally arrived to their destination. They were exhausted from the long brisk walk, but otherwise, they were fine. Mika was an early riser, so she was the one who had to drag Chiharu out of her sleeping bag. Mika's Luxio helped.

"We're finally here!" Mika cried out of joy.

"Now we can eat! And buy pokeballs!" Chiharu cheered.

The back of her mind was still clouded with worry from last night, but she chose not to show it. If Mika didn't believe her yesterday, chances were that she wouldn't listen to the story again. The lack of sleep had made her sore and tired, but she wasn't going to complain about it. She only lost a couple of hours of sleep; she could always catch up on sleep later.

The view of the historical city was beautiful to the wondering travelers. Chiharu could see the Pokémon Center near the city's entrance. Pokemart was located almost immediately behind the Pokémon Center. There were a couple of houses on the west side of the city. The city's iconic two towers, the Tin Tower and the Burned Tower, could be seen from a distance. Near the houses was a...

Mika turned to Chiharu. "This is Ecruteak City, right?"

"Yes."

"This means..." Chiharu waited. "There's a gym!"

"Oh boy..." Chiharu watched her friend grow hearts in her eyes now. Mika beamed at the thought of challenging the next gym. The thought of defeating the next gym leader was exciting and made her all pumped up to walk up to the gym right now.

"Don't tell me you're going to train again." Chiharu sighed while rubbing the back of her head. Doesn't that girl ever get tired of constantly training?

"Why not?" Mika demanded to know.

"Because your Pokémon are tired and you over level them too much." Chiharu instantly replied. "Your Alakazam doesn't listen to you anymore."

Mika pouted. "You want me to go to the gym now?"

"No," Chiharu formed a tight smile. "I want you go to the Pokémon Center first, heal our Pokémon, maybe get something to eat, AND THEN we can head to the gym."

"Ok..." Mika gave in.

* * *

Ecruteak Gym

"When two trainers make eye contact, the first thing they do is battle."

Chiharu gaped at the old nun. "Even if I am almost out of Pokémon?"

"Yes."

The battle starts! Medium Umeko wants to battle!

"Wait, why is that nun fighting you instead of me?" Mika demanded to know. She was annoyed. She was the challenger, not Chiharu!

"She saw me first," Chiharu pointed to the nun who looked pumped up and ready to go. The elderly woman was jumping around and doing an odd dance in the pitch dark room. If the nun heard their conversation, she sure didn't show it.

"I choose you, Haunter!" the nun cried, tossing her pokeball into the darkness. Haunter was already well hidden thanks to the dark. The pokemon was a black shadow with arms separated from the rest of its body. It had big eyes and was sticking it tongue out at the trainer.

Chiharu flipped her loose ponytail. "A Haunter, huh?" A ghost type! She took out a Premier Ball; the ball was white with red lines at the center. "Then I choose...Helios!"

A bright beam of red light bursted out of the pokeball. Her Growlithe growled in excitement.

"Aha!" The nun looked excited as well. "A fire type! Very well. Haunter, use Lick!" The purple shadow floated towards the dog Pokémon. Its long pink tongue advanced towards it.

"Ew," Chiharu stared at the ghost Pokémon's tongue. It didn't look inviting... "Helios! Try to avoid its tongue and use Ember!"

"Rof!" Growlithe leaped away from the ghost to release a burst of flames. Haunter took the hit and fell back from the attack. It shook itself and advanced towards Growlithe.

"Haunter, Sucker Punch." The ghost pokemon's fist turned dark as it aimed at the fire dog. It was too fast for the Growlithe to have any time to react. Growlithe stumbled and fell down.

"Helios, you ok?" Growlithe's trainer looked at the pokemon with concern. Growlithe barked in response. He was ok. Chiharu then said, "Fire Fang!" The dog charged towards Haunter and chomped the shadow pokemon with its fangs.

"NO! GASTLY!" the nun cried out after the ghost Pokémon became a ball of toast.

"Isn't it bad for gas to mix with fire?" Mika pondered on the side.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue," Chiharu shrugged. Who knows what type of gas Gastly was made of? Well the building wasn't on fire, so all was good.

Medium Umeko is unable to fight! Chiharu wins 1056 Poke-yen!

"Here's your money," the nun grumbled with distraught. "Take care."

"Let's find the gym leader now," Mika wanted to get away from the nun. Those looks she was sending to them made her feel uncomfortable.

The duo advanced into the darkness. They had no idea where the gym leader was, who he was, or even what he looked like. After battling several junior trainers in the gym, they still haven't found the gym leader.

"You think the gym leader could be here?" Chiharu asked as they made a left turn again. They were lost, weren't they?

"Maybe," Mika was trying to concentrate. Where could he be?

"Well, we know that this gym is full of ghost types," Chiharu tried to look on the bright side.

"Yeah," her friend agreed.

"You know who you're using?" Chiharu asked her.

"I'm using..." Mika paused. "Kazama"

Chiharu's eyes widened. "Kazama? Your Alakazam?"

She shouldn't have! She trained her Kazama way too much! Chiharu admitted that the psychic Pokémon was Mika's main powerhouse, but the Pokémon never listened to its trainer. The Pokémon would use its psychic powers to get out of its own pokeball at times or choose to sleep in the middle of battles. Mika didn't have enough badges to gain its respect. Three badges weren't enough. Chiharu didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah!" Mika beamed. "I know he can be a bit stubborn...but that will change after this battle!"

"A bit stubborn?" _What an understatement_, Chiharu thought. "He was sleeping when you were trying to train him yesterday!"

"He was just tired," Mika tried to explain. "It's not his fault."

"Ugh." There was no use trying to convince her. "Don't use Kazama, Mika. Do you hear me? Use Empure instead."

"Where do you think the gym leader is?" Mika wondered.

"The gym leader is right here," a voice boomed beside them.

The girls shrieked in surprise. _Where was the voice coming from?_ Mika thought.

"So I heard you two were looking for me," the voice continued

A small beam of light lit up above them. The light revealed a young man to them. He appeared to be in his late twenties. The man had light blond hair behind his purple headband. He was clad with a black sweater and wore a purple scarf. This cute guy was the gym leader? He seemed to be amused by the girls' shocked expressions.

The man's lips formed a small smile. "I'm Matsuba, the Ecruteak gym leader. Which one of you is going to battle me?"

* * *

**Author Notes: Poor Red. It's ok! You don't need to know what a Patrat is to be a great trainer... What is Vicious up to? We first get a taste of a true pokemon battle. The first chapter doesn't count because we never got to see how Youngster Joey lost to Green. Please remember to R&R, read and review. Tell us what you like or don't like about this chapter. It would be appreciated to get some feedback. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Japanese Names:**

Matsuba = Morty

Gold = male protagonist of Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal

* * *

**Ecruteak Gym**

"I will battle you!" Mika declared. Her voice shook. There was no way she could turn back now! The teenage girl took out her pokeball from her black bag. "I challenge you!"

Matsuba smiled at ponytailed girl. "I would be glad to accept your challenge." The petite girl and the gym leader stance themselves to battle. Both of them faced each other with a determined look.

"Mika of..." the referee announced.

"Hey Mika!" Chiharu called out from the side. "Remember to use Empure!"

"...Village will challenge the Ecruteak gym leader Matsuba!" the blue clad referee continued. "This gym match will have no limit. Let the battle begin!"

Matsuba began to reach out for his pokeball from his belt. "Legend has it that a rainbow hued Pokemon will appear before a powerful trainer."

The gym leader called out to his pokemon. "Go! Gastly!" Red light filled up the dark building.

I've fought those before, Mika thought. This shouldn't be a problem. She hugged her pokeball before calling out, "Go, Empure!"

"Prin!" the penguin like pokemon leaped out of its pokeball.

"Gastly, use Mean Look," Matsuba commanded the ball of gas. The gas pokemon closed its eyes before opening them again. Its eyes widened, forming an eerie expression etched across its face. The intimidating look sent fright into Prinplup. Mika wasn't bothered. As long as she could knock down Gastly, she wouldn't have to worry about Mean Look taking its effect on her Prinplup.

"Don't worry about it," the dark haired girl tried to comfort the penguin pokemon. It looked frightened. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"Plip!" Empure cried as it attacked its opponent. A beam of bubbles shot out of its widened beak.

"Gaaastly!" Gastly cried as the bubbles hit it at high frequency.

"Nice job!" Mika cried.

Matsuba frowned. Gastly wasn't knocked out, but it was badly injured. "Gastly!" He cried out. "Use Curse!"

"Gastly!" his pokemon nodded and commenced. At its cry, a giant pin arose and pierced through the gas pokemon. It grinned before it fainted.

"What?" the trainer looked shocked. How could the gym leader ask his pokemon to learn such a painful attack?

"Nice job Gastly," Matsuba recalled it. "Go Haunter!"

"Good job with Gastly," Mika praised Empure.

"Five years ago, Ho-Oh appeared in front of a young trainer," the gym leader recalled. He was rather calm for someone had just lost his first companion.

"Use Bubblebeam on Haunter too!"

Before Empure could move, pain struck it from its internal. The penguin groaned in agony.

"Empure?"

"It's from Gastly's Curse," Mastuba informed her. "It cuts its health in half to cause damage to its opponent for every turn."

"So it's like the effect of getting poisoned," Chiharu guessed.

"That's correct!" the ghost trainer beamed at her.

Mika's Prinplup huffed from the pain. It staggered before sending Bubblebeam to Haunter. The bubbles burst into Haunter's face; it didn't look tired from the hit.

"Hypnosis," he commanded cooly. Haunter happily moved its hands and made eye contact to its opponent. In a matter of seconds, Empure collapsed into slumber.

"Oh no..." Mika didn't like this.

"Use Nightmare." White light escaped from Empure. The blinding light was absorbed by Haunter. Haunter looked healthier.

"Prinplup is no longer able to battle," the referee announced.

"The rainbow pokemon then vanished," Matsuba continued from where he left off. It sounded like the gym leader had recited this before to another person.

"Rayuke, come on out!" She called out to the lion like pokemon, Luxio. "Raysuke use Thunder Fang!"

Luxio's bear out its sharp fangs. They glowed before the lion like creature launched itself towards Haunter. It was critical hit! Haunter fainted.

"Haunter is out."

"I once fought that young trainer who met the rainbow pokemon..." Matsuba trailed off. He took out his third pokemon. "Haunter, use Curse."

Not again! Mika looked at Chiharu in panic. Help?

"Switch out your pokemon," Chiharu advised her. "That should wear out Curse."

That's right! Mika quickly recalled Rayuke and used her third pokemon. "Pheona, let's go."

Her Eevee leaped out excitedly. The fox pokemon looked at Mika with delight.

"Pheona, use Dig!" It was the only attack Eevee had that would affect ghost types. Unfortunately, Haunter was faster.

"Hypnosis." Once again, one of Mika's pokemon was asleep.

"Don't you have any Awakening?" Chiharu looked at her friend with high expectations.

Mika shook her head sadly. "I used up the last one for that Stantler."

"Finish it off with Sucker Punch!" Matsuba looked thrilled. He was starting to get the upperhand. It knocked out the small fox pokemon in one hit.

"Eevee is knocked out."

Don't panic, Mika tried to convince herself, panicking was not an option. "Raysuke, your turn. Use Thunder Fang."

Once again, Luxio was out. It lashed out at Haunter.

"But I still believe," his voice grew quiet. "That one day... I will meet that pokemon!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mika gazed at Matsuba, puzzled.

"I had the visions," his eyes narrowed. Haunter used Shadow Punch, slamming the Luxio across the floor. "Of a giant shadow, coming out of the darkness to take hold of the rainbow pokemon. Something happened to Ho-Oh. Or rather, something will happen to it."

"..."

"It will decide the fate of this world," he continued. "A trainer will attempt to capture the mysterious bird. What happens next is still unknown. That trainer, unless one other is destined to meet it, will be me!"

"Dude, are you crazy?" Mika couldn't help but to ask.

"No." Matsuba gazed at his Haunter's handy work. "My predictions are never far from the truth."

Luxio launched another Thunder Fang at Haunter, finally knocking it out.

"Haunter is no longer able to battle," the referee's crisp voice floated above the chaotic battle.

"I'm sorry, but that prediction just now seems really far fetched!" Mika looked rather annoyed. Was the gym leader that desperate to the point of distracting her?

"Ooh! A pun!" Chiharu joked in the sidelines. Hyouga, her Croconaw, high fived her and chuckled along with his trainer. Mika fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Chiharu, is this really the right time to be spotting puns?" Mika snapped at her.

"This one will insure me my victory." The gym leader threw out his last pokeball into the air. Gengar spun out and landed gracefully on its legs. It shined a dark, wide grin at Mika.

"Raysuke, once again, Thunder Fang!" Mika cried out within the building. Luxio pounced at Gengar. Gengar easily dodged its attack.

"Use Hypnosis," Matsuba commanded.

"Close your eyes!" Mika wasn't falling for that again. Luxio closed it eyes to avoid falling asleep. "Now use Thunder Fang!"

"I learn from my mistakes too," Matsuba said slyly. "Shadow Ball." Dark energy formed between Gengar's paws.

"Mika's Luxio fainted!" the referee said helpfully.

"Woah, oh," Chiharu looked at the battle. Mika only had one pokemon left.

"I ended up using you anyway," Mika said to herself. "Kazama! Use Psybeam!"

In a brilliant flash, Alakazam emerged from its pokeball. Alakazam looked at his trainer with boredom. It waved its hands at Gengar; its eyes glowed yellow. It used Miracle Eye instead.

"No, I said Psybeam!"

"A pokemon that doesn't even listen to its trainer?" Matsuba looked at the girl sharply. "I haven't seen that in a while. Perhaps I was wrong to think that my prediction was for you."

"No!" Mika cried. "Kazama, use Psybeam!"

The psychic pokemon's body flashed in light. It was trying to Teleport. It failed.

"This is amusing..." Matsuba said to himself. Chiharu slapped her forehead. Maybe she should have let her friend borrow one of her pokemon?

"Please Kazama! Use Psybeam!" the stubborn pokemon's owner begged.

Kazama once again ignored its order. It fell asleep instead!

"Argh!"

"Gengar. Let's finish this." Matsuba looked disappointed. "Perhaps I was wrong for once. Shadow Ball." Once again, dark energy formed between Gengar's paws. The shadow pokemon grinned.

"Super effective!" the referee commented to no one. "Alakazam fainted! The challenger is out of available pokemon! The challenger blacked-out!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mika was shocked. _I... lost?_ She thought,_ It can't be... I never lose! I never ever, ever, lost before!_

"Mika!" Chiharu came to her side. "You ok? You look spaced out."

"I'm sorry for your lost," Matsuba looked at her with sympathy. "Perhaps you need some time to learn your lesson."

"My Alakazam..." Mika was tearful. She was down on her knees. The train quietly sobbed. Her clouded mind abruptly went into shock. The girl collapsed as blackness took over.

"Mika?" Chiharu peered at her friend with worry. "H-hey! Snap out of it!"

"They always black out when they lose," the gym leader said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Will she be ok?" She wanted to know.

"She'll be fine," Matsuba reassured her. "She just needs some rest. I'll help you take her to the nearest hospital Ecruteak City."

"Thanks," Chiharu swallowed her anxiety. "By the way," she trailed off. "Would you like to trade my Dusclops for your Haunter?"

Matsuba lifted Mika and paused. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Odd Cave

Satsuki slammed into the dusty floor, which was smothered by layers of fabric and tools. The legendary pokemon jumped in surprise, rushing to her side.

"I'll give you time to let those wound heal," Vicious said before slamming the door, locking her in.

She wormed her way out of the dog pile, got up and brushed herself off. She then released Entei and Celebi into the room.

"I'm back," Satsuki said as cheerfully as she could. Then pointing to Celebi, "Please welcome the newest addition to our group, Celebi."

_Another? When will that bastard finally have enough? _Giratina growled. Due to its size, it had to stay in a specialized room of the housing's basement, preventing it from merging over to the opposite world. The basement is literally a giant staircase in the back center of the housing, allowing the pokemon to see what was going on below him.

_If anything, you should have attempted, and failed to catch Celebi_, Moltres screeched from its fireproof room in the basement. _You brought another one here to suffer!_

Satsuki flinched from its words and cowered back slightly. Taking lead, Celebi flew up and said, _Hi, I am Celebi of Inex Forest. It's a pleasure of meeting you all. In any case, I asked young Satsuki to take me out of the forest despite her warnings._

_The hell... Why would anyone want to enter this hell?_ Latios snorted. Unlike the others, he had a very informal way of speaking, often sounding more like a rebellious teenager. Latias constantly scolded her older brother for his rudeness.

_I can't see her as a bad person_, Celebi recited what it had told Satsuki the day before. _I know that I'll end up back in the forest one way or another. Besides that, I was going to leave till I saw her jolt off of Sir Entei while they were pursuing me. And she choose to not attack while chasing me either._

_Which reminds me_, Entei spoke with an eerie tone. _Satsuki was electrocuted yesterday during the midst of a chase. Who provoked Vicious?_

The room went silent. Nothing was heard but the heavy breathing of the agitated pokemon. Satsuki shook her hands, trying to lighten the situation, "No, no, it was nothing to worry about. Entei, you're just making it a bigger deal than it real-"

(You need to stop taking everything upon yourself,) Mewtwo snapped harshly, shutting her up. (Moltres, you should be more grateful, considering that she stopped Vicious from attacking you that day.) The flaming bird pokemon tossed it head to the side, obviously ignoring the psychic. (And Raikou was the one that had provoked Vicious, but I did little to calm the situation. Thus giving him reason to pressing the switch.)

_No, I agitated him enough to push that button,_ Raikou bowed its head guiltily. _It was my fault and mine alone.\_

(It is not. I have as much right to be blamed as you are.)

_Are you two sane?_ Entei roared. _ Because of your actions, she could have died if I were to be making a jump when she was shocked. She started coughing out-_

"S-stop it!" Satsuki shouted, mustering up the strength to speak loud enough that the entire housing would hear her. "That's enough. I didn't die and I wasn't hurt enough to be put out of commission. None of you deserves to be blamed. Now, I need to attend to some business he had set me to do. I ask that you just relax and not tear at each other throats!"

Before any of the legendaries could respond, Satsuki gathered up all of the materials that had been tossed onto her and dragged it into a separate room. It was rather simple; a sewing machine and kit, a table, and a chair decorated the room. She shut the door without slamming it, and got set to working on the new outfit Vicious ordered her to do.

_…Also, she met someone she knew before all of this back in Inex Forest_, Entei said right as Satsuki turned on the obnoxiously loud sewing machine and closed her ears to the world.

* * *

Inex Forest

Green picked out a handful of ripe berries from the nearby bushes, giving some to Red and the pokemon. He popped them into his mouth, savoring each unique flavor. Juices flowed out of his mouth, trailing down his chin as he enjoyed his berries.

Without thinking, Red lifted his hand to Green's face and wiped off the dripping juice with his thumb. Realizing what he just did, he jerked back suddenly, falling into the calming lake behind him.

"Red!" Green shouted, turning bright red at the exact same time.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu shook its head at its owner's ridiculousness.

Red emerged out of the lake, soaked, and was somehow holding a Magikarp. For a pokemon that could barely swim beyond a mile, fish pokemon flopped in Red's arms rather happily.

"Pffft, nice catch," Green laughed, only to be answered with the giant fish thrown into his face.

Red smirked as the fish slid onto Green's lap. He too was red, but he tried to brush it off by pretending that it was just the cold water making him flush.

"Pika!" Red's Pikachu chirped happily. Green laughed openly, pushing the Magikarp back into the lake. Red smiled slightly.

After arriving to Johto by the Fast Ship S.S. Aqua in Olivine City, the two were quick to travel to Goldenrod City by foot. They couldn't afford to take the common path through Ecruteak City. They must get to Inex Forest before it was too late! Using the thick forest as a shortcut to Goldenrod, the trainers rested there for a day before departing again. Through route 34 and onward, the two finally reached Inex Forest.

Unlike Viridian Forest, Inex Forest was smaller in size, but filled with more pokemon. Similar to its Kanto counterpart, the Johto forest was abundant with bug pokemon. Luckily, none of them had a phobia for them, so their journey was rather quiet besides the occasional bickering between the old rivals.

"They say Celebi lives here..." Red looked into the forest distantly. "You think it's here?"

"... Perhaps," Green said slowly.

A flash of light raced across the sky. It was a rainbow. Red feathers scattered in the air. One of the feathers floated down through the thick layer of trees. The lone feather landed on to Red's hat. Red felt the slight additional weight. He plucked out the feather and looked at it curiously. It was scarlet with green and white tips.

"I think..." the Kanto champion whispered. "There might be another legendary."

The great bird left as quickly as it had suddenly appeared. It was too high up for its cries to be heard. The rainbow tailing at its tail feathers left with it.

"Wait. Didn't Gold catch that Ho-Oh?" Green asked, confused.

Red shrugged, hoping that the magnificent bird was out of the reach of whoever was hunting the legendary pokemon.

* * *

**Author Notes: First gym battle done. Hm...did anyone see that one coming? Losing to a gym leader. Poor Mika. Her Alakazam won't listen to her. Remember to R&R! Read and review! Hope you like the fic so far. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Japanese Names:**

Gantetsu = Kurt

* * *

**An odd cave with several buildings**

"Come in," Vicious called out after he heard a knocking at his door. He had told Satsuki to report to him immediately after her new "makeover". He turned around to find a young man at his door, cautiously walking in.

"Who are you and how did you find this location!" he screeched in alarm, sending out his Sneasel to attack.

"W-wait, it's me..!" the teen said with a feminine voice. "Sa-satsuki! It's me, Satsuki!"

Her black hair was cropped short and layered like crazy. Somewhat long in the back and side bangs flipped to her left. She had on a black hoodie vest that connected at the top with a pokeball shaped pin, a metallic silver t-shirt underneath and loose black jeans. Her left sleeves had four straps fusing to a black stud armlet, matching her collar. She also had a black stud bracelet on her right wrist, a single chain melted on to two studs on opposite sides. She had two hanging silver belt looping off her jeans and crossing in the back, both having three latches for holding pokeballs.

"What the..." Vicious stared. The bruises on her arms were also healing without any hints of scars. He looked at her more closely and saw that she still had some feminine traits, noticeable unless the person was really close to her. "You look like a steam punk or something."

"Well," Satsuki stammered, pulling her hand behind her neck. "I wanted to be unrecognizable if I were to meet someone that could possibly know me... And if I were to be discovered to be the one capturing the pokemon, then those people would believe that I am a guy..."

"Understandable," Vicious nodded, turning back to his work. He thought for a moment before continuing, "If that's the case, practice sounding like a teenage boy. And start acting a bit like one too. Also, your muscles are way too thin, so start training."

Maybe making this outfit was a bad idea... Satsuki thought as she cringed from every command. At least he isn't beating me...

"Lastly, you can't go into the cities with only legendary pokemon," he added. "So, before you can set out, I'll take you to one area, so you can get two pokemon. Understand?"

"Yes sir..."

"Good, now get your ass out of my office."

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"She's waking up," a voice said.

"How long has she been knocked out?" Another asked.

"About three hours, I think."

"It's been awhile since this happened," the second voice commented.

"Is it normal?"

"It always was."

"Ugh," Mika groaned. She saw orange behind her eyelids. She didn't open her eyes, for it was too bright. She didn't want to open them. The trainer wanted to continue sleeping. That nap was too good to say goodbye to.

"Good morning Mika!" She recognized the cheery voice belonging to Chiharu. Of course. Who else could sound so damn happy? "Or should I say, good night?"

"Huh?" Mika finally opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the blinding light from the ceiling above her.

"Rise and shine!" Chiharu sang. "You've been out for awhile. I just came back from dinner." Her Growlithe barked beside the happy trainer.

"It's already dinner?" Her friend exclaimed in disbelief. She looked out the window. It was dark outside! The moon glowed between the scattered clouds.

"Uh, huh," the blue haired trainer nodded absentmindedly. "I brought dinner back in case you woke up." She gestured her hands to the plate of food next to Mika's bed.

"Food!" Mika cried. She stole the plate from her and looked at it greedily.

"Don't choke," Chiharu joked as she watched her childhood friend gobble up the plate with gusto.

Mika groaned as she took a bit of the chicken with gravy. "This is wonderful..."

"Glad to see you're back to normal."

"Hey!" Mika exclaimed. "I had this weird nightmare. Where we fought that weird nun. And then I battled the gym leader. And lost because of Kazama."

"Um, Mika," Chiharu didn't like to be the party pooper, but she must. "You did lose."

The ponytailed girl gagged on the chicken.

"What?" Her eyes got teary from the food.

"You…blacked-out," Chiharu looked slightly guilty.

Chiharu was expecting the trainer to cry from the realization. Instead, her eyes suddenly narrowed. Were her eyes on fire?

"I lost to him!" The short girl shrieked. "I can't believe I lost to him! Stupid Matsuki!" She stabbed her food with the fork.

"Eh..." Chiharu sweat dropped and corrected her. "His name is Matsuba."

"Pff, whatever," Mika pouted.

"I'm going to go call someone, ok?" Her statement was left unheard.

As Chiharu left the room, she still heard Mika mumble, "I lost." and "Stupid Matsuki."

"She's not going to stay mad for the rest of day, is she?" Chiharu asked to no one in particular. She tilted her head. "Nah!" Her Growlithe looked at her puzzledly.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Chiharu?" Mika found her friend's bed empty the next morning.

A post it note was pinned to the door, saying:

_I'm out to finish some errands. Have to resupply pokeballs, you know :D  
I know you'll train your butt all day, so I left some potions so you wouldn't overkill yourself. I'll be back around dinner time. See you._

_P.S. Here are your healed pokemon the nurse gave to me._

_- Chiharu_

Mika's pokemon were set aside on the drawer beside her bed.

Mika went over to the mirror in the room to look at herself. The short trainer had her hair tied to a side ponytail. She wore a pink hair band in her dark brown wavy hair. Her top was composed of a long pink blouse and wore a pokeball necklace around her neck. The bottom part of her attire were black bike shorts with black leggings; her black boots reached up to her knees. The teenage girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Looks like I have all day to get ready to fight that guy again." Mika said out loud. She sat there in silence before jumping up in rage. She punched her pillow violently, shouting, "How. Did. I. Lose. TO HIM? ARGH! Just as I could have beaten him... Why Kazama? WHY?"

She rolled around her bed in distress. Her pokemon shook anxiously inside their pokeballs. Light flashed; out popped out her Prinplup.

"Plup?" Prinplup looked at his trainer in concern.

"Why did this have to happen?" Mika was in tears.

"Prinplup," the penguin nudged his trainer to the door. It waved its arms at the trainer. She shouldn't be crying over one lost! Empure pointed to Chiharu's note. Its fin pointed to the words "train your butt all day".

"You're right!" The girl suddenly flashed a grin at the Prinplup. "I just lost because I didn't train hard enough!"

Prinplup face faulted; its webbed feet twitched in the air. Mika didn't seem to notice it.

"Aright!" Mika pointed out of the window dramatic. "Today! We will train until we drop!"

"Prin..." Empure weakly replied.

Her stomach growled in response. Mika looked embarrassed. "After we get some breakfast first."

"Plup."

After choking down breakfast, Mika and her Prinplup ran off to train on route 37.

"Remember to always hit first and hit fast!" The petite girl coached her pokemon. Cries of agreement arose from her team. "Use Bubblebeam!"

Prinplup's bubblebeam knocked down several trees.

"Keep attacking till you feel it!" Her Luxio keep using Thunder Fang to take down a few bushes.

"And-" Before Mika could continue...

"Hey! Stop destroying the trees!" A young man shouted to the short girl. The man jumped out of a random bush. He run up to her and glared at the trainer. "Because of you damn tree-killers..." He ranted on.

"Sorry..." Mika blushed.

"Stop global warming!" The hipster ignored her. "Recycle!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mika shrank from the angry environmentalist.

"Everything!" He spread out his arms. "Should you use plastic bags or paper bags?"

"Um..." Mika paused. "Paper?"

"Wrong!" The environmentalist pointed at her dramatically. "Neither! You use your homemade bags!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mika ran off. "Let's go train somewhere else!" She cried to her pokemon.

"Yeah! Go do that!" He yelled at her. "Run away and destroy some more trees!"

Night Time

"How was training?" Chiharu asked Mika at dinner.

"Good...I guess," Mika shivered at the memory of being chased by the environmentalist hipster. "Remember to recycle!" He shouted behind her.

"Hm?" Did I miss something? she thought to herself, then shrugged. "You ready to fight Matsuba?"

"Yes..." Mika didn't know what else to say. She might as well be.

* * *

**Azalea Town**

After searching through Inex Forest for hours, it became clear to Red and Green that the time traveling pokemon was no longer there. The old rivals reached to Azalea Town to rest their pokemon.

"So, what's next?" Green yawned, stretching his arms while waiting for his pokemon to be healed.

"I'm not too sure," Red responded. He pondered for a moment. "We should probably try to figure out the next legendary that they are after."

"Let's see what options we have," Green announced. He took out a green Pokegear and switched the device onto the map function.

"Isn't there a man that can predict or find things using psychic powers..?" Red asked, remembering something he had heard in his travels.

"That's right!" an old voice popped up behind him.

The two turned to see their host, Gantetsu. He appeared to be the same age as Professor Ookido. He was a short elderly man with white hair that reached down to his neck. He was the town's pokeball maker. The only live person known to make pokeballs out of apricorns.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," the pokeball maker apologized. "But your conversation was something worth listening to."

"You know that person?" Green was now curious of who the man was.

"You're Green Ookido?" Gantetsu looked at the gym leader with a sense of familiarity.

"Hm? Yes," Green wasn't surprised by his question. Everyone knew who he was.

"Ah," he nodded. "I knew your grandfather. We were childhood friends."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Gantetsu replied before answering the original question. "The person you're looking for resides in Ecruteak City. His name is Matsuba. He is the gym leader of Ecruteak City."

"Then let's try Ecruteak City," Red said. "It says that Ecruteak City is known for its history."

"Specifically the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh and the three legendary beasts," Green added. He thought of Ho-Oh from earlier; it appeared to have flown towards the direction of Ecruteak City. He smiled slowly. "Yeah...Ecruteak will work..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, the areas, or the pokemon. We do own the original characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**At the edge of Azalea Town**

"For the last time!" the old woman cried at the exit of the small town. "Don't go into the forest! You must not!"

"How is this forest any different from any other?" Green snapped back. He was getting irritated. The longer they delayed, the more likely it was for the hunter to catch the next legendary pokemon.

"The forest is haunted," the old woman whispered hoarsely. "Stories of travelers getting lost and disappearing from existence lurk in these parts of the region." Her voice grew shaky.

"Can't we get to Ecruteak City through Goldenrod?" Red asked.

"That might take too long," the gym leader looked frustrated. "Cutting through this part of Inex Forest is the quickest route."

"If you must," the elderly woman sighed. "Take this." She handed over a small pair of binoculars to the Viridian gym leader. Red already knew what it was, since he had one too.

"It's a Silph Scope!" Green recognized the object as well.

"Take care," she looked defeated. "You two look like a strong pair of men, so I hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Thanks," Red gave a slight bow to the Azalean.

As two teenage boys left, the woman gazed at them with her cloudy eyes. "Good luck. May Ho-Oh bring luck to you both."

* * *

**Mirage Forest**

Mirage Forest was a strange part of Inex Forest. It distant itself from the rest of the map. The forest is located between Ecruteak City and Azalea Town, otherwise known as "the heart of Johto". Bizarre tales shrouded around the little well known woods. Stories of travelers going missing for months, only to show up years later at random places. The bravest came out of the woods as a shell shocked man. "It was haunted," the townspeople whispered. It was dangerous. Rumors floated around that the forest was inhabited by pokemon no one had ever seen. That the mysterious disappearances were the work of a demon.

The common road that most travelers used to reach to Ecruteak City wouldn't start to appear until route 36. There were other entrances to Mirage Forest through other parts of the region, such as route 34, which was south of Goldenrod City, and route 36. The east entrance was inaccessible due to being blocked by Alphs Ruins. Few trainers dared to reach their destination through the mysterious forest.

Once Red and Green were out of the Azalea Town's boundaries, atmosphere began to slowly change. Fog began to spread out. It was becoming difficult to see where they were going.

"How long do you think we have been walking..?" Green asked, checking for any marks that he left to keep track of their progress.

"I say about two hours," the Kanto champion replied.

"Uh, Red," the gym leader said with a troubled tone.

"Do I want to know...?"

"We've been going in circles," Green showed a marking that looked exactly like the Viridian gym badge with the exception of a number in it.

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah. The next mark is supposed to be number twenty eight..." Green trailed off. He was certain of it.

"Hm," Red paused. "Could this be a trap?" He yawned.

"You ok, R-roed?" the brunette teen yawned on his friend's name. He didn't hear a response. "Red..?"

The cap wearing raven stood silently, as if unable to hear a single thing his friend had said.

"H-hey, Red?"

"Remember back when we were younger?" he responded, his voice odd. Out of placed. Like his mind was somewhere else. "After every battle with me, you would say, "Smell ya later, loser"..?"

"Wait, what..!" Green exclaimed. "I-I was just kidding you know... I was just ten and immature, ha ha." He tried to laugh it off.

"And that time when you were possessed by that Gastly?"

"And that you saved me..." he pouted, remembering how rude he was in that encounter.

"Or when we accidentally switched pokemon?" Red continued. "My pokemon nearly killed me after your training."

"Uhhh," When Green got back his own pokemon? They were cuddling next to him at every chance they got.

"Or when we battled at Silph Co." Red continued. "And when you'd call Gold at inhumane hours of the night, just to tell him he looked a little like me?"

"Wait, did he tell you that?!" the gym leader flushed. "When did he tell you this?" he demanded. His voice squeaked, making the threat rather weak.

"Green," Red's voice softly cried. "Come with me. Join me." He held out his hand to Green.

"Uhh, Red..?"

"Come with me...come with US!" His voice abruptly merged into a harsh growl. "JOIN US!" His red eyes grew wide. His pupils shrank, giving the eighteen year old a demonic look.

Dark wing like hands grew out of his back and grabbed each of Green's arms. Red spun around, and his eyes were replaced with spirals down into nothingness.

"Wait, Red, what's going on?!" the professor's descendant panicked.

"Whether you want to or not," dark Red spoke, his voice eerie and unnatural. "You're coming with us!"

A Pikachu appeared at Green's feet, holding onto his calf. It looked up at him, with the same eyes as Red, and began to split in half.

"Pi-pikachu?" he watched as the pokemon formed into two. Then four. Then eight. They steadily continued multiplying, engulfing him in the process. The last thing he saw before the Pikachus blocked out his eyes was dark Red with a wide creepy grin on his face.

"Bye, Green..."

Green disappeared out of sight. Red blinked several times before calling out, "Green?"

He reappeared behind him, muttering things.

"Green, are you okay?" Something was different about his old rival.

"Why..." Green asked softly.

"Why what?" Red looked at him with wide eyes. He looked so innocent compared to the moments before.

"You left, to go to that mountain for three years..."

"...?"

"You didn't call. And you didn't visit. You even treated me indifferently... Every single time I went up to Mount Silver."

"No, it's not like that..!" Red tried to explain.

"You treated your Pikachu with more respect than to me!" the green eyed boy looked at Red mockingly.

"... What?" Red's eyes twitched.

"And when Gramps and I caught you in Pallet, you left without saying goodbye, or telling us where you were going. And though your mom gave you that Pokegear for your birthday, and I gave you my number, you never called."

"Green, there was a reason for all tha-"

"PIKA!" Pikachu's cry interrupted their conversation. White energy erupted out of its small body.

It was enough to break the spell.

"Pikachu!" Red cried. He snapped his eyes open.

Reality slapped him back into his system. He glared at Green, who was lying beside him. He looked pale and sick. Realization struck him. His Silph Scope! The trainer quickly took out the pair of binoculars. A dark shadow appeared behind the red eyed trainer.

Red turned around. "Green?" the shadow knocked him on the back of his head. He watched helplessly as another shadow dragged Green away, his vision welcoming the darkness.

* * *

**Front of Ecruteak Gym**

Mika glared at the building before her.

Chiharu looked at her nervously. "You sure you're ready?"

"If I'm not ready today, when will I ever be?" the brunette asked rhetorically. None of them answered.

"Well," the blue haired girl cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this."

Mika clutched her necklace. "Let's."

* * *

**Ecruteak Gym**

"I see you're back." Matsuba greeted them with a slight bow.

Mika ignored him. "This time, I'm going to defeat you!" She pointed at him. "You don't stand a ghost of a chance!"

Her friend beside her fell down to her knees. Laughing. "Ha, ha!" She was crying from laughing so hard. "That's funny! A GHOST of a chance!"

"Um, anyway!" Mika sweat dropped. It wasn't that funny... "I want a rematch!"

"I accept your challenge," the ghost gym leader smiled. He took out his first pokeball. "Let's start out with...Gastly!"

The gas pokemon appeared out of its capsule.

"Hmph," Mika smirked. "This should be easy. Go Empure!"

Her Prinplup came out of its pokeball.

"What will change this battle?" Matsuba asked to himself.

"We trained hard to win this battle!" the teenage girl declared. "Empure, use Bubblebeam!"

Bubbles torpedoed at the ball of gas, knocking it out in one turn.

"Gastly fainted!" the referee announced.

"Not bad," the gym leader said. "Your pokemon certainly got faster." He took out his next pokemon. "Go, Haunter!"

"Again!" Mika cried without skipping a beat. And once again, the gym leader's pokemon was knocked out in one turn.

"Did she over train her pokemon again..?" Chiharu asked herself as Matsuba sent out his Gengar, only to be KO'd again.

"What did you do to your pokemon?" he exclaimed in shock. _Is it possible that her pokemon can now defeat mine with only one more day of training? _he thought. He grabbed his last pokeball. "It's up to you now. Dusknoir!"

The new pokemon was a big black shadow. It had one red glowing eye and had big glove like hands. It had orange markings on its belly that resembled the appearance of an angry face.

"When did you get a Dusknoir?" Mika asked with a confused tone. Chiharu whistled loudly in the background.

"That remains to be unsaid," Matsuba smirked, giving a wink to Chiharu's direction without Mika noticing.

"Well, whatever. The same as usual," Mika smirked back, her eyes flaming in the thoughts of victory. "Empure, use Bubblebeam!"

"Not this time! Dusknoir, use Hypnosis!" the gym leader ordered quickly. Prinplup flopped onto the ground before even opening its mouth."

"Return! Come on out, Rayuke!" Mika shouted as she switched out her pokemon. It was a Luxray.

"Eh?!" Chiharu gawked at the now bigger lion pokemon. "Rayuke evolved?"

"Yep!" her friend said with delight. "It was about time. Use Thunder Fang!"

Just as Dusknoir jumped back, her Luxray sped up behind it and chomped down.

"Dusknoir, Fire Punch!" the reaper thrust a fist of flames at the lion. Luxray slightly staggered from the attack.

"Attack it with Thunder Fang again!" Luxray barged into the gripper pokemon again. Dusknoir cried out, but it was still standing.

"That pokemon is a brick wall!" Mika looked at the pokemon in disbelief.

"Its defense is stronger than Gengar's," the blond remarked. "Shadow Ball." Black streaks of energy formed between Dusknoir's hands. Shadow Ball hit Luxray, slowing it down by a few seconds.

"It will take more than defense to stop us from winning!" the stubborn girl declared. "Finish it off with Bite!" Her Luxray charged at the ghost pokemon again.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "The challenger, Mika from..."

"Hey! You won!" Chiharu cheered and went over to hug her. "Congratulations!"

"...Village is the winner!"

"I won!" Mika couldn't believe it. She finally won!

"You defeated me..." Matsuba went up to the two. "As gym leader of the Ecruteak gym, it is an honor to present to you the Fog Badge. You have proven yourself."

The ghost trainer handed over the badge to Mika. It was shaped like a wispy ghost; it had white slits as its eyes.

"Thank you," the girl grew teary again.

"So I take it that you learned your lesson?" the blond asked.

"Yes!" Mika cried. "Train all day!"

Everyone face faulted. Chiharu fell over onto her face. Her limbs twitched in midair.

"So much for teaching her a lesson," the referee stage whispered to Matsuba. Matsuba only nodded silently.

"Did you say something?" Mika looked innocent. _I don't get it_, Mika thought. _Oh well._

"Ehem," Matsuba coughed and picked himself back up. "With the Fog Badge, traded pokemon will listen to you up to level fifty, and you can use the HM Surf."

"That's great!" the gym leader saw the two trainers already next to the building's exit. How did they get there so quickly? Matsuba sweat dropped. Mika waved at him. "Thanks for the badge!"

"Thanks for the help!" Chiharu waved back at him. The two waved him good bye and left.

"Wait!" He waved the small CD at them. "You forgot to take this TM!" The two were already gone.

"Those were odd girls," the referee commented.

"Indeed," the gym leader agreed.

A few minutes later, a figure appeared behind him.

"Hm?" Matsuba looked at the new challenger. "You want to battle me?" A flash of fire answered his question. The ghost trainer blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you got a bit confused with the Green and Red scene about their nightmare/hallucination, it started off as Green's, then after he was "swallowed" by the Pikachus, it switched to Red's nightmare. Sorry if we made you a bit confused. :(**

**Other than that, like Mika's lesson? Hahaha! Well, thanks for reading! Please review if you have time. :) Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, the areas, or the pokemon. We do own the original characters. **

Chapter 8

* * *

_ Village

"Kita!" Minami was tired. Where was Kita? The little girl pouted. It was noon and she still couldn't find him! Her orange sun dress was wrinkled from kneeling on her knees all day. The pig tailed girl looked behind the Pokemart building. "Kita?"

A Starly cried above her.

"Where is he?" She asked to her Sentret. Sentret shook its head.

This morning, Kita rushed to her doorsteps as always. He asked her mother if it was okay for the two of them to go play hide and go seek. Her mother had no problem with the invitation, but she cautioned them not to go too far from the village. It was common for the village children to play in the woods, but it was also advised not to venture too far. The children may be familiar with the wood pokemon, but that didn't necessarily protect them from the bigger beasts, such as Tyranitars and Ursarings.

"He said he wouldn't go out too far," Minami whined. "I never have been out there before." She was referring to the deeper part of woods. Sentret whimpered.

"You looking for something, Minami?" the Pokemart store owner, Ushio asked. He was carrying a crate of potions into the store.

"Have you seen Kita?" She asked the store owner.

He shook his head. Sorry, haven't seen him. I think I saw him going into the southern part of village," Ushio told her. "He might be trying to catch a Caterpie again."

Minami nodded. Kita bragged to her for weeks about how he was going to catch a super strong Caterpie to show to Ms. Rieka.

"Thanks, Ushio!" Minami thanked the man.

"Don't go too far!" Ushio warned her.

"I won't!"

* * *

Southern Forest

Six year old Kita had a devilish look on his face. His face was smeared with clay. This was the perfect spot! Minami will never find him here! The child spent the whole morning looking for the perfect hiding spot: an old willow tree that was located at the southern forest, bordering at the village's boundaries. His Poochyena yapped.

"Quiet, Poochyena," Kita scolded at the dog lightly. The dog's ears drooped down. Poochyena was going to give them away! Kita had to carry the dog on his lap because the dog pokemon didn't know how to climb.

"There you are!"

"Aw, man," the boy mumbled. "She found us. Thanks a lot Poochyena." The dog barked in response.

"What are you doing out here?" Minami demanded to get an answer out of the village boy. "I thought you promised that you wouldn't come here!"

"But that's how you play hide and seek!" Kita pouted. "I hide and you seek."

"You broke your promise!" She reminded him.

"I forgot!"

"You always forget!"

"Aaf!" Poochyena barked again. It whimpered and pointed its nose towards further south.

"What is it, boy?" Kita asked the dog. "Did you find something?" Maybe it was that cool shiny Caterpie Azuma told him about last week!

"Eeeek!" Minami cried. "Those boys are hurt!" She pointed to the two figures a little further from where they were. The two figures were lying on the grass; white light was draining from their bodies. A cluster of ghost pokemon surrounded the strangers, eagerly wiping out their energy with Nightmare and Dream Eater.

"They have a Pikachu with them!" Kita grew excited. He never saw one before!

"What should we do?" Minami looked worried.

"Call Grandpa!" The little boy told her. "I'll distract the ghost pokemon."

"Won't you be all by yourself?" Minami looked unsure.

"I'll be fine!" Kita waved his hand at her, trying to sound cool.

Once she left, Kita ran over to the gang of ghost pokemon and cried. "Hey! Get away from them!" He tried to shoo them away. "Go pick on someone your own size!" Poochyena yapped and bore its fangs at the ghouls.

All the Gastlys, Shuppets, and other first evolution ghost pokemon floated away, spooked by the sudden movement of the young boy.

"Poochyena, use Howl!" Poochyena yodeled a high pitch cry at the spooky creatures. Several of the Haunters, Dusclops, Banettes, and several other second evolutionary ghost types flew off in fright from the dark dog's Howl.

All that was left in the scene were a couple of Gengars and a Dusknoir. Without warning, a few attacked the young trainer and pokemon.

"This will be tough," Kita said to his pokemon. "Use Bite!"

"Arf!" Poochyena charged at the giant ghosts with its small teeth. Gengar barely flinched.

"Uh oh," the boy realized he made a bad move as Gengar slowly turned away from its victims to face the child.

"Not so fast!" an old voice cried. An old man in his mid fifties suddenly appeared in front of the ghost. His grey eyes narrowed. "Infernape! Use Fire Punch!"

His prime ape companion beside him rushed to Kita's rescue. The fire ape hurled fire at the ghosts. The light emitted from the flames was enough to scare the ghost pokemon away.

"Grandpa!" the boy cried out once he saw that the Gengars were gone.

"Stay where you are!" the man warned him. "It's not over yet."

Kita looked confused. What was he talking about? They were all gone! Everything was ok!

"Show me your true form," the older man cried. He pointed his cane to the Dusknoir in front of him

Dusknoir glared at the man. "Zoro!" It cried. _What? Dusknoir didn't make that kind of noise! _Kita thought.

In a flash of light, Dusknoir's form rippled. Its shape blurred to rearrange itself into a big fox like pokemon. It was almost bigger than the average man. It was covered in black fur and stood on its hind legs. It had red hair topped on its head and bore bright blue eyes. It looked similar to a Zorua.

"Leave those two trainers alone, Zoroark," the man gave the pokemon a stern look. The two teenagers were lying at his feet. "Go play your tricks on someone else."

Zoroark glared back at the man.

"And leave my grandson alone," he added. "He has some chores to do."

"What?" Kita looked at his grandfather in disbelief.

The black fox briefly sniffed at the two trainers and gave out a huff at the old man. It looked at Kita curiously before turning away to leave them alone.

"Whew," Kita swept his bangs aside, pretending that he was wiping sweat off his forehead. "That was close!"

"Kitaru!" His grandfather bellowed. _Uh oh, Kita_ thought, hearing his full name. "What were you thinking, boy?" The elderly man scolded at the youngster. "How many times did I tell you not to wander into this part of the forest?"

"But I didn't mean to!" Kita protested. "I was just playing hide and seek!"

The elderly man's eyes softened. "It's a good thing your friend told me where you were. Otherwise, you could have been in worse trouble."

"Were you serious when you said I had chores?" Kita asked.

"Yes. Yes I was."

Kita swore. The man smacked him on the head with his wooden cane. "What was that for?" Kita cried.

"No swearing!" He told his grandson firmly. "Now let's bring these trainers to the village. They need urgent attention." Kita was still crying over the bump that formed on his head. No fair. The old man got a cane to hit people with.

* * *

_ Village

"Ugh," Green groaned when he woke up.

He found himself looking up at the ceiling. He took a short glance beside him. Red was beside him. They appeared to be in someone's home. Someone had put him into a bed and washed the dirt and grime from his face.

"You two were foolish to try to find this village without a guide!" an old man croaked as he entered the room.

The old man looked like your average senior citizen: old, frail, had a nearly bald head, and had a white goatee. Except for his odd taste in clothes. The elderly man wore a light blue cotton polo shirt. He also wore striped pants with pictures of Luvdiscs ironed into a pattern. A red and white cap rested on the side of his head with a green letter "L" on the front. He carried a wooden cane in his right hand. This was their savior?

"There was a guide?" Green goggled at the man. _No one told us that!_ He screamed in his head.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Red was already awake. He couldn't look away from the odd man's pants. Luvdiscs? Really?

The old man sighed. "My name is Ataru. I'm the village chief of Sacred Heart Village."

"Sacred Heart Village?" Green repeated. "It's not even in the maps... How did we get here?"

"This village lies in the heart of Johto, and within Mirage Forest," the old man explained. "There are pokemon that cast illusions, causing the people distress, making it easier for the Gengar to use Hypnosis on you. The people born here have a natural resistance to these illusions and psychic tricks, we are what you would call guides."

"That would make sense why people disappear," Green said mostly to himself. He came to a sudden realization. "So what happened in the fog, it was just a dream?!"

"Yes, why? Is there something bothering you?" Ataru asked with a curious tone.

The teens turned bright red. "Nothing!" Both of them said simultaneously.

"I don't want to know..." the old man said aloud. "Those Gengars love to bring out nightmares and embarrassing memories and doubts. There was a young girl several years back, that constantly played with them. Considering how cheerfully sadistic she was, they probably picked it up from her."

"Have you seen Ho-Oh fly over?" Green interrupted the old man's thoughts.

Ataru abruptly went out of his nostalgia moment and looked at the young man sharply. "You're not the first one to ask me that question." His eyes grew dark. "The last time someone asked about a legendary pokemon, one of the village children was kidnapped!"

"What happened?" Red asked. Pikachu was sitting on his lap again.

Ataru sighed. Wrinkles pressed against his forehead. He looked pained by the memory.

"... Five years ago," he began his tale, "there was a little girl named Satsuki. She was the same girl that often played with all of the pokemon in the forest, including the Gengar and Zoroark. Well, back then Zoroark was still a Zorua, but anyways. She had a unique gift, one that we didn't learn about till it was too late."

"A gift?" Green asked, turning to Red. "Like Yellow's ability to read pokemon minds and heal them?"

"Something of the sorts," the old man said. Green turned back to him.

"What was it?" Red asked cautiously.

"The ability to openly communicate with any pokemon, and the ability to attract legendary pokemon," he answered, alarming the two. "But, like I've said. We didn't learn about her second ability, until when she was kidnapped."

"What happened?" the Viridian gym leader questioned.

"One day, Satsuki and two of her friends went out to Inex Forest to meet other pokemon. That day, they met an Articuno. Mind you, none of them had told anyone from the village anything till after Satsuki's disappearance. I suppose that man found them while they were playing with Articuno. The next day, Satsuki wandered into Inex by herself, and stumbled upon a Mew. When she returned, that man came into the village shortly after.

"He asked around about a Ho-oh, and if one had appeared in the skies. None of us had seen one for many years, and we all told him that. Except for Satsuki. She told him that she saw Ho-oh a few weeks prior. We laughed it off, thinking that she was making it up. She was only ten at the time. We should have noticed though, the amount of attention he was giving her, asking her about Ho-oh and all. And how he entered the town, without any guide in sight. The few days later, Satsuki went out and found an Entei. I guess at that time, the man was fully convinced that she attracted legendaries. That very night, we heard a loud scream, and we saw the man fighting Satsuki and her pokemon. He had a Mr. Mime create walls, to stop any of the other villagers from helping her."

"She fought hard, but she and her pokemon were unable to fight him off," he continued. "But right before he knocked her out, Entei appeared and broke through the invisible walls. I guess it asked her to catch it, because she simply nodded and threw her pokeball at it. She fought again, with Entei at her side. But that man had his pokemon aim for only Satsuki. When she was finally caught, he forced Entei into submission. And then used Smokescreen to get away. It's been five years, and we still haven't found any trace of her nor that man..."

"Excuse me!" another old man ran into the room. "It's Satsuki's house. Her pokemon went missing!"

"What?" Ataru instantly stood up. _They wouldn't leave without telling someone_, he thought, _so it must be a thief_. "Did you catch the thief? Well?"

"Sorry, but he escaped!" he apologized to the chief.

"Reinforce the security!" Ataru commanded. "We need people to go on petrol. We must not let this thief get away with this!"

"Yes, sir!" the man replied before running out.

"Sorry for that," the chief apologized to Red and Green, clearly worried. "You two should get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll send you two on your way to Ecruteak City with a guide. I'm sorry for the trouble we caused."

"It's no problem," Green replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Red asked.

Before Ataru could answer his question, a small beeping noise came out of Green's bag.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's my Pokegear." he took out the device and quickly answered. "Hello?"

"GREEN!" the caller growled from the other end.

He quickly pulled the Pokegear away from his ear. "Blue?"

"You have a line of trainers waiting to battle you!" Green winced at her voice.

"What do you want me to do? Come back to Viridian City?" Green was annoyed. He was in the middle of nowhere. Literally.

"Ask your damn challengers!" Blue swore at the gym leader. "You can't just leave your gym all the time and not expect anyone to come and challenge you!"

"Well, sorry," Green didn't sound sorry at all. "If they're so impatient, why don't they go challenge you?"

"M-me?" she wasn't expecting that response from her childhood friend.

"Yeah," Green continued. "From now on, you'll be running the gym until I come back. Just fight the trainers and give them badges if they win."

"Right," it sounded like she was giving him a tight smile on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, and by the way," the gym leader waved his hand carelessly. "Remember to fill all that paperwork."

"FUCK YOU GREEN!" she cursed at Green and hung up the phone.

An awkward silence filled the room before Red finally said, "I guess she accepted the position?"

"Yeah," Green replied.

"Um, before I was interrupted," Ataru coughed, "Don't let that bother you," he insisted. "Our security is one of the best. That thief better know this place as well as any other villager if he wants to get away. Besides, Zoroark won't let Satsuki's pokemon be taken away."

"If you say so," Green surrendered.

As the two walked out, they thought they felt someone's eyes following them.

* * *

**Author's notes: We apologize for long wait! School started, and there were texts... And essays... And freaking giant packets of work... Yeah, its basically hell. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Feedback lets us know what we should work on and what you guys like, so it's greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, the areas, or the pokemon. We do own the original characters. **

Chapter 9

* * *

Japanese Names:

Mikan = Jasmine

* * *

Sacred Heart Village

Now that it was morning, Red and Green could fully see the village's structure. The village was small in size. There were small pathways leading to the village's local shops and homes. The pathways were small blocks of cement styled with small fragments of colored glass. Where there was no cement, grass grew up a couple of centimeters tall. Someone must have trimmed the grass on a weekly basis. The local shops displayed their products behind the glass. The local homes were small cottages adorned with potted flowers and other flora. There was a Pokemon Center at the northern area; the local Pokemart was located beside it.

"This is my grandson, Azuma," Ataru introduced the two trainers to their guide.

Their guide was a twelve year old boy. He had dark purple hair that was styled with hair gel. He wore a red vest and had black long sleeved shirt underneath. He wore dark knee length pants and a pair of sneakers. The boy bore a tiny scowl on his face.

"Hello," Red extended his arm out to shake their guild's hand. He mumbled something before turning away.

"Sir," another man came up to Ataru. "The thief was never found. We believe that he managed to get pass Zoroark."

"Impossible!" the chief was shocked. _This had never happened before! _He thought. "This can't be good." He shook his head. "What has this world come to?"

"Sir?" Green didn't want to be rude. "We didn't want to tell you this, but..."

"But we're looking Ho-Oh because the other legendaries went missing," Red finished.

"Maybe we can find that girl, and her pokemon," Green suggested. "What does she look like?" He turned to the man, and added, "The thief too please."

"Well..." Ataru paused.

* * *

Northern Forest

"A missing girl..." Red repeated. "Could she still be alive?" He asked no one.

"Come on," Azuma hurried them. "If we keep going, we can make it to Ecruteak by tonight."

"That's a fast walk," Green commented.

"Yes," the preteen nodded. "Only natives of this area know the shortcuts."

"Why did you guys decided to settle down in this forest?" Green asked him.

The purple haired boy looked thoughtful. "They say that in ancient times, there was once a big war in between the two halves the Johto region."

"They talked about that in school," Red said.

Green nodded. "There was no official record, but it was said that both pokemon and humans alike died in inhumane numbers."

"Once the war was over," the younger trainer continued, "Many former innocent prisoners had nowhere to go. In desperation, they escaped to Mirage Forest to hide from their captors." He gazed at the trees ahead. "This way," he told them.

"And then what happened?" Red asked him gently.

"And then..." Azuma paused.

"The former prisoners befriended the pokemon within the forest. The Zoroark helped them create illusions that would scare away intruders. The people then started a settlement as a place to stay while waiting for the war tension to settle down. Even after the war was long over, the people's pokemon continued to safeguard the village."

"No one ever left the village?" Green looked at the boy curiously. _How did the villagers have access to advanced technology_? He thought. He saw a five year old boy play on his laptop yesterday. And those gaming systems Kita owned! _He had the Wii!_

"People leave all the time, but they normally come back, or even bring in shipments for the village," Azuma explained. "My dad is one of them. He stocks up the Pokemart for us."

"Ah," Red remarked.

"People do leave occasionally," the boy added. "To marry out of family or to leave to go on a journey. They just never revealed the village's secret."

Green smiled. "Then your secret is safe with us."

"We aren't too worried," he laughed cheerfully. This was the first time Red and Green saw the child laugh or even smile. "Since the pokemon know that you're not one of us, they'd attack you again anyways!"

"What a lovely thought..." Red said dryly. He rather not go through that nightmare again. He shivered at the thought of Green crying out his name, "Red! You horrible, insensitive introvert!"

"Let's stop talking and keep walking!" Green pumped up his fist; he had flames in his eyes.

"Um, ok?" Azuma looked at Green as if he was from another planet.

"He's always like that," Red said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Are you guys talking behind my back?" the gym leader glared at them. Pikachu choked on an apple in the background.

* * *

Later that day

"If you need the other gym leaders' help, why aren't they with us?" Green asked Red quietly that night. They were getting closer to Ecruteak City now. According to Azuma, they should arrive in about a couple of hours.

"I sent a message to the others about the news," Red murmured, barely moving his lips. He didn't want anyone to listen in. Their guide was several feet ahead of them. "But I told them to keep it low and look around their area. Looks too suspicious if a bunch of gym leaders started to disappear."

"But I'm with you."

Red smirked. "That's because you're always missing from your gym. Blue said so herself."

"Annoying girl," Green thought of all the times that girl verbally abused him. There were too many incidents to count.

"The champions of the other regions are on the lookout," Red continued. "Hopefully, they will find something."

Green sighed, "Yeah."

* * *

a treehouse right outside Mirage Forest

"I was that unrecognizable... huh," Satsuki said to herself while sitting on the ground. She looked around the tree house. It was well kept and clean. A table with three small chairs sat in one corner and across from it was a triple straw bunk bed, just right for the size of three children.

_It's been a while, Satsuki_, Zoroark greeted, coming out of the hole in the trunk.

The trunk is massive, about a three meter radius, and the tree itself was about twelve meters tall. She, Chiharu and Mika had found it and decided to turn it into what it was today. The entrance itself was actually located under another tree about twenty yards away and led to this tree from underground. They get to the hidden room through a ladder in the trunk.

"It has been," Satsuki acknowledged. "How have you and the other pokemon been?"

_We're still messing with whoever comes by_, it replied, chuckling. It pondered for a moment then asked, _Five years... From the looks of it, you're either running from that man, or you're still under him._

"The second," she answered sadly, pulling slightly on the collar. "As long as this collar is on my neck, I'm basically his tool. And I can't just leave the other pokemon behind either. Anyways, thanks to his next order, I'm allowed to go out and interact with people now."

Zoroark looked at her with pain. _I see. _It gazed at its former playmate. _Is there anything I can do for you? _It asked her slowly.

"When I went in to get my pokemon, I heard the old man talking about my story," she recalled. She then remembered her pokemon's faces when they recognized her scent, smiling to herself. _They were so happy to see me again_, she thought to herself. She turned back to Zoroark, "Who was he talking to?"

_The Kanto champion and the Viridian gym leader_, it replied. _Apparently, they were trying to get to Ecruteak as quickly as possible. _

"Ecruteak? I was just there."

_What for?_

"I asked if I could go to Mirage forest, to pick up my pokemon, and to catch two others. He said that he would only if I go and put the fourth gym leader out of commission..."

_And you did..._

"Yeah... Considering that he can see locations and predictions, he would have made me go and take him out anyways," Satsuki slowly said, gritting her teeth. _He actually wanted to kill him_, she thought, remembering his original order. _If I didn't convince him that Matsuba would possibly be helpful in locating the roaming legendaries and receiving info regarding the progress of the other leaders, then he would probably do the job himself._

"Saw Chiharu there too... I don't think that she recognized me either," she remembered, her black hair covering her eyes. "I know that I ran by pretty fast, but part of me was still hoping..."

Zoroark studied her expression for a moment. _Wanna know something interesting?_

"Eh?" she looked up curiously.

It told her both dreams of the Kanto champion and the Viridian gym leader.

"Are you kidding me..?" she cracked up.

Satsuki loved to mess with people, and that remained despite being with Vicious for five years. Sometimes, she'd go and risk trouble with him to just see him confused by a prank. When she got away with it, she and the legendaries would be snickering away while he is trying to figure out why his materials are glued to the table when he's half asleep. She would remove the glue later when he does actually fall asleep.

_Good to see that your sense of humor is still alive_.

"Kekeke," she smirked. "If I meet any of those two, then I'm definitely holding this against them. Come on out!"

Her pokemon popped out; Ralts, Deino and Eevee on her right, then Haunter and Riolu on her left. Her older pokemon hummed happily.

"Glen, Raku," she called out to her Haunter and Riolu. "Meet Hinata, Ralts; Kurosaki, Deino; and Elliot, Eevee. They have been with me back when I was eight. We'll all be traveling together, so get along nicely, okay?"

They nodded in unison just as Zoroark asked, _So, what's next?_

"I'll have to continue on, or at least until I can somehow remove this collar."

_Can't you slice it, or burn it or something?_

"Oddly, no. I've tried cutting it. And burning it. And freezing it. Apparently, it was made to resist even the power of legendaries..." she answered, getting up. She barely can fit into the room now with her height. "I better get going. He can see if I stay in one place for too long."

_Come back and visit. Even if you can't talk to the other villagers, you can still talk to us pokemon._

"Of course."

* * *

Route 38

"And then I totally beat his Gengar with Empure!" Mika said excitedly. She was retelling her battle with Matsuba. Again.

"Uh, huh," Chiharu said absentmindedly. She was busy looking at her Pokegear's map function. The blue device was lagging again... The exit should be at the western gate...

"I then used Empure to fight his Dusknoir!" she chattered on. "But that stupid thing used Hypnosis on Empure, so I had to use Rayuke on him. " She gestured herself throwing a pokeball.

"Yeah, I was there," her friend reminded her.

"How did Matsuba get a Dusknoir?" Mika wondered. "They don't live in this area."

"No idea," Chiharu instantly replied; she said it a bit too quickly. Mika didn't seem to notice.

"Why are we going to Olivine City?" the short girl wanted to know. "Couldn't we just go to Mahogany Town first?"

"Welcome to route 38," the gateman greeted them.

"NO!" Chiharu's eyes grew wide. The gateman's words fell on deaf ears. "To get to that town. You have to cross..." her eyeballs rolled.

"Cross what?" Mika asked her impatiently.

"You have to cross..." Chiharu continued. "A cave!"

"That's it?" the brunette wasn't impressed.

"What do you mean, that's it?" Chiharu pouted. "Caves are big dark giant landmass mazes!"

"So?"

"You can get lost in there for ages!" the blue haired girl replied. "It's overpopulated with Zubats and you have to use up ten repels to get through a cave without being attacked every few seconds!"

"Whatever," Mika shrugged.

"And there's a gym in Olivine..." Chiharu didn't finish her sentence.

"A gym? Really?" Mika got excited again. "There's a gym badge I can battle for?"

"Yes, Mika. A gym," the girl looked at her friend warily. Mika was so predictable...

"Yeah!" Mika got giddy. "Olivine City! Let's go!"

"Hey! You just looked at me weird." a girl ran up to Chiharu.

"What?" Chiharu sweat dropped before glaring at her. "I'm a girl." Looking at her? Really? Chiharu didn't even notice her until she went up to them.

"Let's battle!" she pointed to the trainer.

"If you say so?" Chiharu sweat dropped again. _That was random_, she thought.

Lass Dana would like to battle!

"I'll start first!" She chimed and threw a pokeball. "Go Psyduck!"

"Psyyyyy!" a yellow duck with three strands of hair appeared out of its capsule. It waved out its fins pathetically.

"Hmph," Chiharu scoffed. "It's rude to interrupt conversations." she folded her arms after calling out, "Hyouga, come on out!"

Light flashed out of her pokeball to reveal a man sized blue reptile. It had "pockets" on its arms and legs. Its underbelly was smooth and formed a light yellow shape of the letter "v". It was covered red spikes from head to tail.

"Ferrraaa!" the reptile roared.

"Ha!" the lass scoffed back. "Water isn't effective again another water type!"

"We'll see about that," the collector grin.

"When did Hyouga evolved?" Mika looked at the new pokemon with surprise.

"Let's just say I had a little bit of training myself!" Chiharu winked. "Hyouga, use Surf!"

Feraligatr nodded and moved its arms to summon a giant wave. The tidal wave clashed at the yellow duck.

"Psyduck, use Disable!" the lass cried.

Psyduck looked at her confused. "Psy?" Nothing happened.

"Hyouga, finish it with Bite!" Feraligatr advanced towards the duck and chomped the poor pokemon. It fainted.

"Return, Psyduck," she quickly recalled it. "Flaffy, go!" The pokemon was a pink sheep with a blue orb at the tip of its tail.

"Hyouga, use Surf on Flaffy as well," Chiharu commanded. Flaffy fainted.

Lass Dana is unable to battle! Chiharu earned 304 Poke-yen!

"Can we trade phone numbers?" the lass asked. Her question was answered with a Water Gun to the face.

* * *

"Was it really a smart idea to use Water Gun on her?" Mika asked later that day.

"Pff," Chiharu huffed. "What kind of person says you peeked at her, and then asks you for your phone number?"

"..." Mika wasn't too sure how to respond.

"Olivine City should show up in about a minute," Chiharu said while checking her Pokegear.

"If you say so."

Just as Chiharu predicted, a big city appeared before in after a few minutes. The city gleamed with ships and sails at its harbors. Tourists were crowding all over the place, taking pictures and talking loudly to their friends. Shops were scattered all over the city, displaying their merchandise at ridiculously high prices. A tall lighthouse stood out in the midst of the chaos.

"It's a port town!" Mika exclaimed.

"What a big city," Chiharu remarked. "I hope we can get a room at the Pokemon Center. It looks so crowded here."

"Can you take a picture of us?" someone asked Chiharu. The trainer turned to a plump woman who was hugging her Marill very tightly. Chiharu felt sorry for the water mouse.

"Um, sure!" Chiharu tried to smile naturally.

"Make sure you get every shot of me and my adorable Marill!"

After dozens and dozens of shots, and lots of corrections from the tourist woman, "Position your camera like this!" and "Don't take that picture from that angle. Do it this way!" It was only when the camera ran out of memory did the woman finally left them alone.

"Shall we find the gym?" Mika nervously asked her friend after the tourist ran off.

"Sure..." Chiharu didn't care if they were going back to route 37. Just as long as they could get away from that stupid tourist.

At the gym's entrance, the two opened the door to enter the building. Mika faced a beef faced man who bellowed, "How many badges do you have?"

"Four?" she answered as if it was a question.

"You cannot proceed further," the man told her. "You must have five badges before battling the Olivine City gym leader."

"Tell us where the next gym is then," Chiharu asked the muscled man.

"The next gym is in Cianwood City," he continued while folding his arms. "To get there, you must surf through routes 40 and 41. Fight the gym leader there. Then Lady Mikan will reconsider battling you."

"Sounds good to me!" Mika said.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center," Chiharu moaned. "It's too late to go anywhere." It was already night time. It took them the nearly a day to reach to Olivine. She battled a lass, got harassed by a tourist, and was dead tired and starving. The trainer was in no mood or condition to surf to Cianwood.

"You want to take a picture for me?" Mika pretended to ask her innocently.

"Oh, shut up," Chiharu threw her backpack at her.

* * *

**Author****'s Notes: Yay, chapter 9! Don't you sometimes find tourists annoying? Mostly during the times that they constantly ask you to get their photo for them. We've had people ask to specifically do a bunch of different angles before...  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, the areas, or the pokemon. We do own the original characters. **

Chapter 10

* * *

Side Note: In this chapter, there is another girl named Satsuki, and she is one of the Kimono Girls. The entire chapter is a flashback.

* * *

A couple of days ago while Mika was training for her rematch

For once, Chiharu woke up to find her friend still snoozing. Mika was usually the early riser. Not today.

Chiharu quickly brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. She dried her hair and quickly brushed her dark blue hair. She tied her hair into its usual loose ponytail, where the tail hung loosely around her shoulders.

The trainer threw a black shirt over her head. Chiharu grabbed her pair of jean shorts and put them on. She then wore a white short sleeved hoodie over her shirt. It had pokeball designs as the pockets; the insides of the jacket were red. As she rushed out of the bathroom, she shoved her feet into her hiking shoes. She took a post it note out of her backpack, wrote a short note to Mika to tell her where she would be, and left the room.

If everything went right, she could save Satsuki.

* * *

"I will trade you my Haunter," Matsuba replied to her invitation that morning in front of the Pokemon Center. "Under one condition."

"What is it?" Chiharu asked.

"You must defeat me in a gym battle."

* * *

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner goes to Chiharu of Sacred Heart Village!" The referee's voice boomed later that day.

Chiharu's Croconaw stood besides its trainer. It looked half wore out and beat from the battle, but it held its head up with pride.

"Amazing," the gym leader commented. "As promised, we will trade our pokemon."

"Wait!" the referee shouted. "Croconaw is evolving!"

Light surrounded the blue alligator.

"Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr!"

* * *

Chiharu and Matsuba were now at the Pokemon Center again. Chiharu checked to make sure that Mika was out. If Mika was to find her meeting up with Matsuba, it would be safe to say that she was toast. Chiharu woke up in the middle of the night hearing her mumble in her sleep, "Die, Matsuki!" Chiharu sweat dropped.

"So I'll be trading my Haunter for your Dusclops?" Matsuba interrupted the girl's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah!" Chiharu said. She took out the pokeball to show it to him. "This Dusclops is carrying the item Reaper Cloth. It will evolve into a Dusknoir"

"Are you okay with giving me a pokemon that may make your friend lose again?" Matsuba seemed to have read her mind.

Chiharu blinked and blushed. "She'll find a way to win," She was sure of it. "She always does."

"I see."

"I have some some conditions too," the blue haired trainer had a determined look in her eye. "One, you must trade back that Dusknoir before I let you have it." Of course. "And two, tell me more about Ho-Oh."

The gym leader looked surprised by her second request. "Why are you interested in Ho-Oh?" he asked. "Your friend on the other hand, didn't seem to take my warning very seriously..." He was referring to Mika's outburst yesterday.

"Well..." she looked unsure. Whether or not she should tell him this. "There's someone I know. I saw that person ride on a brown beast, chasing a blue and violet pokemon of equal size."

"You mean Entei and Suicune?" Matsuba suddenly looked at her with interest.

"It must be," Chiharu said. "No other pokemon in the world looks like them."

"This person..." he trailed off.

"I think that person might have some connection to your prediction!" Chiharu exclaimed. "If that person is linked to two legendary pokemon, then Ho-Oh must have some connection with it. Wasn't it Ho-Oh who created the three legendary beasts?"

"Yes," Matsuba said. "But I'm not too sure if that will help you for what you're after for." Chiharu looked at him puzzled. "You're looking for a friend of yours, aren't you?"

Chiharu laughed lightly. "I guess they didn't call you the seer of the future for nothing."

"Yes," Matsuba gave a grim smile. "That sort of reputation may get me into trouble one day," he then said, "Yes, I will agree to the conditions. Let's trade."

The two trainers each took a pokeball and placed it underneath a machine. The machine beeped as energy focused onto the respective pokeballs to begin the trade.

"What happened to Ho-Oh?" Chiharu asked as the pokeballs began to glow.

"Like I said," Matsuba said. He looked at the machine's screen flash. The screen displayed the two pokemon switching places. "A young boy who defeated me in a gym battle met the rainbow hued pokemon."

"What happened when they met?"

"I'm actually not too sure," he said. "There was a rumor that the two fought, but as for the outcome, I don't know."

The machine gave a small beep. The two pokemon dropped out of the machine. Matsuba and Chiharu took out their pokemon at once. Dusclops and Haunter both came out; the two ghosts looked at each other curiously. The two began to glow.

"They're evolving," Chiharu sighed.

Dusclops grew bigger in size. It lost its legs and was replaced with a ghost's wisping tail. Its belly changed to have orange markings on it; the markings resembled an angry expression. Dusclops evolved into Dusknoir!

Haunter solidified and gained legs; its paws connected to its body. The new pokemon wore a mischievous grin. Haunter evolved into a Gengar!

"If you want to know more about Ho-Oh," the gym leader said as they recalled their pokemon quickly exchanged them again. "I suggest that you go talk to the Kimono Girls. They were there when that young trainer met Ho-Oh."

"Kimono Girls?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They're located on the left hand side of Pokemart in the Kimono Dance Theater." The machine beeped again. Once again, they traded them back. As ridiculous as the process was, Chiharu wanted Dusknoir to be in her possession for a very brief moment. Just brief enough that she could count it under her ownership.

"Here's your Dusknoir," Chiharu handed him the pokemon. "Take care of him."

"I will. Thank you," he gave her a slight bow. "I hope you take good care of Gengar too. He was a dear friend of mine."

"Don't worry," she said. "He's in good hands."

"Take care."

"You too!"

* * *

Kimono Dance Theater

The Kimono Dance Theater was a small building. Inside, the building had a small wooden stage at the front. Wooden benches were set up behind the stage; there were several people seated. At the moment, the Kimono girls were not performing. The women were practicing, dancing in a synchronized formation. They were all attired in bright colored kimonos. The women stopped dancing when they saw Chiharu approach them.

"Yes?" one of them asked.

"I-I'm here to ask you a question," she was nervous. The crowd looked at her curiously. "About the rainbow hued pokemon."

One of the kimono girls, Tamao, glared at the audience. "Everyone, you're dismissed." The crowd murmured in response.

"We're done practicing for today," another kimono girl added. "We're closed for today."

"Thanks for supporting us today!" Sakura beamed earnestly at the crowd. "We're sorry to say good bye!"

The crowd slowly excused themselves to leave the room; Chiharu dodged a couple of people who were in a rush.

"Excuse me," a short old man squeaked when he bumped into her.

With a big thump, the door slammed shut with the last person, leaving the room empty. Only Chiharu and the kimono girls were left.

"You want to know about the legendary pokemon, Ho-Oh?" Tamao looked at Chiharu with interest.

"Yes," Chiharu played with her ponytail restlessly. She struggled to form eye contact with them. "Matsuba sent me here."

"Hm," the other kimono girl said. "What do you want to know?"

"Where is Ho-Oh?" the trainer asked. "What happened to it five years ago?"

"That is a question," Sakura said seriously. "That we cannot give to you easily. We don't give that type of information to anyone. What is it that you seek?"

"I'm looking for a friend," Chiharu said honestly. "She's been missing for the last five years. I think she has some sort of connection with Ho-Oh. I last saw her running after Suicune."

"Sorry, but-" before Tamao could continue, she was interrupted by the girl beside her.

"Well," she smiled slowly. "If Matsuba trusts you, that's enough for me."

"Koume!" Tamao looked at her sternly. "You must not be so trusting!"

Koume ignored the older woman. "Matsuba wouldn't be foolish enough to trust just anyone. Let her ask her questions. Someone needs to learn the truth."

"If you insist..."

"We'll tell you what we know," Koume said to Chiharu gently. "Only if you can defeat all of us in a pokemon battle. We will test you to see how strong your bond is with your pokemon."

Chiharu couldn't believe it. They were going to tell her where Ho-Oh was! Perhaps this would make her closer to knowing why her friend was riding on that legendary pokemon? She could only hope that her efforts would not be wasted.

Chiharu looked up to the kimono girls and grinned confidently. "I accept your challenge!"

* * *

"This battle will be against the five of us," Tamao announced. "Let the match begin."

Chiharu's first opponent stepped up. "My name's Komomo," she introduced herself. "My favorite food is sushi, tacos, and..."

"Can we battle?" Chiharu sweat dropped. This wasn't a sixty second speed date.

"Oh, right," Komomo blushed. "Go Vaporeon!" She hurled her pokemon into the air. Out came a blue dog that had a mermaid's tail.

"Eos, use Extrasensory!" Chiharu called out the bird pokemon. Togetic focused its mind to send out purple waves at the water dog. Vaporeon took the hit and fell down.

"Vaporeon! Are you ok?" Komomo cried. "Use Water Gun!"

"Use Yawn!"

Vaporeon shot water at the happiness pokemon. Eos was slowed down by the attack, but was still standing.

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!" before Vaporeon could move, the pokemon fell down onto its face. It was sleeping!

"Yes!" Chiharu cheered. She took out a small capsule. Dire Hit was written on the side of it. "Eos, take this!" Togetic used the capsule. Its critical hit ratio rose.

"Now, use Extrasensory again!" her Togetic dove at Vaporeon. It was a critical hit! Vaporeon fainted.

"I lost," Komomo said sadly. She recalled her pokemon.

"My turn!" the next kimono girl cried. "My name is Satsuki! I will be your next opponent!"

The battle starts now!

"Eos, you're up again!" Chiharu decided to use Eos for another battle.

"I choose you! Flareon!" Satsuki called out a dog like creature. It looked like an Eevee, but was red and had golden fur around its neck.

"Flareon, use Ember!" the flame pokemon breathe fire at the bird. Togetic coughed from the smoke emitted.

"Eos!" Togetic looked badly injured! Chiharu mentally ran through his moveset. "Use Roost!"

Togetic gagged before summoning a cloud of feathers around itself. The feathers gleamed. In a matter of seconds, it healed itself.

"Use Tail Whip!" the fire dog wagged its tail at Togetic. It missed.

"Extrasensory!" another critical hit. Flareon was out.

"I'm out," Satsuki said solemnly. "I have no regrets." She stepped back.

"This will be a fun battle!" the next kimono girl came up to her. "My name is Sakura!" She took out her pokemon. "Let's see how you can handle my Jolteon!" Jolteon was a yellow dog with spiky hairs.

"Eos, use Extrasensory!" Its trainer commanded. Togetic hurled itself at Jolteon.

Unfortunately, Jolteon was faster. "Use Thundershock!"

"Jolt!" electricity surrounded Jolteon before lashing it out at Togetic. The intensity caused the bird pokemon to collapse. Togetic fainted.

"Eos, return," Chiharu looked at her pokemon with horror. Who should she call out now? She took out her next pokeball. "Go, Helios!"

"Graaa!" Growlithe growled as it jumped out of its container.

Chiharu took out a two capsules, X Attack and X Sp. Def. She threw the two at her Growlithe before crying out, "Helios, use Fire Fang!"

"Grooowl!" The tiger dog aimed at the electric dog. Its fangs glowed as it launched fire at its opponent. Jolteon winced at the pain.

"Hang on there," Sakura encouraged her companion. "Use Tail Whip!" the yellow canine whipped its tail at Growlithe. The fire dog tripped on it and whined in response.

"You can do it," Chiharu urged the dog to stand up. "Use Flame Wheel."

Flames circled the it as Growlithe tackled Jolteon. Jolteon fainted.

Sakura bowed to Chiharu. "That battle was fun. I hope we get a rematch someday."

Sakura stepped back. The penultimate trainer came forward. "I'm Koume," the girl greeted her. "You must have done something to impress Matsuba. Let's start."

Koume took out her pokeball. "Espeon, let's fight!" A lilac dog came out and landed gracefully on its feet. A red jewel shone on its forehead. The end of its tail split into two.

Chiharu looked at her Growlithe with determination. "You ready?" Growlithe barked. Yes he was. "Use Bite!"

Growlithe tackled the feline pokemon and crushed it with its teeth. Espeon nearly fell from the strong force of its jaws.

"Hang on," Koume reassured the feline. "Quick Attack!" The violet feline jumped at the dog and rammed into it. The tiger dog staggered from the hit.

"Finish it off with Bite." Growlithe barged at Espeon again. The feline finally collapsed. Espeon was out.

"I see why Matsuba let you come to us," Koume stepped aside.

Tamao was the last to battle. "Let's see what you're made up." she said coolly. "Umbreon, forward." A black dog with yellow rings on its body came out.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack." The pokemon vanished from sight.

"Growl?" Growlithe was confused. Umbreon reappeared behind the fire pokemon and attacked. The striped pokemon roared from the attack.

"Helios, use Flame Wheel!" Flames danced around Growlithe as it attacked Umbreon. Umbreon staggered before it winced in pain. Umbreon was burnt! The black dog growled from pain as the burns took its damage.

"Umbreon!" Tamao looked troubled by the pain. "Use Quick Attack!" The moonlight pokemon leaped forward and tackled its opponent before backing away.

"Flame Wheel!" Growlithe hurled another Flame Wheel at Umbreon. Umbreon was out.

Kimono Girls were defeated. Chiharu earned 22,800 Poke-Yen!

* * *

Defeated, Tamao sighed. "As we promised, we will tell you what happened." The kimono girl looked tired.

"Five years ago, a boy from New Bark Town came to Ecruteak City. Like many trainers before him, he was there to battle the gym leader. After defeating the leader, he went on with his journey."

"However," Koume said. "He was the one who showed his strong bond with pokemon by hatching an Odd Egg passed to him indirectly by us. He also saved all of us in tight situations, such as when I got lost in Inex Forest."

"Weeks later, he stopped Team Rocket from rising again," Sakura continued. "The president of Goldenrod City gave him the Rainbow Wing as a token. When the time arrived, he showed up to the Kimono Dance Theater to battle us. We gave him the Clear Bell as a gift."

"As soon as he touched the Clear Bell, Ho-Oh was cited on top of the Bell Tower." Komomo added. "We quickly ran to the Bell Tower. The trainer later found us as we summoned the legendary pokemon. Ho-Oh would only appear to a kind hearted person. He had chosen the person it trusted. The trainer battled Ho-Oh and caught it."

"Someone already caught Ho-Oh?" Chiharu was amazed. It must have been difficult to catch the legendary phoenix.

"Yes," Satsuki said. "However, a few weeks later, the trainer realized that Ho-Oh missed the freedom it once had. He did what was best for the pokemon. He released it. He couldn't bear to see the pokemon lose its freedom."

"I see," Chiharu responded. "Matsuba said that someone was going to try to capture Ho-Oh."

"Ah," Koume looked worried. "We can only hope that his prediction was wrong, but his predictions were never far from the outcomes."

"I need to find that Ho-Oh's old trainer," Chiharu said with determination. "I need to warn him about Matsuba's prediction."

"The trainer lives in New Bark Town," Tamao told her. "It may take you a week to reach there."

"What should I do then? I need to warn him!" Chiharu's eyes grew teary.

Could Ho-Oh's capture be related to Satsuki's disappearance? Her friend went missing before Entei and other legendary pokemon were reported to have disappeared off the map. This news was only known to her because she was eavesdropping at the elders' meeting at Sacred Heart Village. Mika, however, was in the dark about this. Chiharu didn't want to make her friend worry about it. Mika would probably freak out about the news.

"Go to Cianwood City," Sakura advised her. "If you defeat the gym leader there, it will enable you to use the HM Fly outside of battle. You should be able to use that HM to Fly to New Bark Town."

"That's true..." Chiharu never been to the town before, but she had been to Cherrygrove City once to buy those Great Balls on sale... They could just fly to Cherrygrove and then walk to New Bark Town within a day.

"Where is Cianwood?" the trainer asked.

"The city is across the sea from Olivine City," Sakura told her. "You can surf there."

"Thank you for telling me all this," Chiharu bowed to them. "I'm sorry for driving your audience away."

"It's fine," Komomo waved her hand at her. "We were done for the day anyway."

* * *

As Chiharu walked back to the Pokemon Center, something caught her eye. At the corner of her eye, she briefly saw a punkish looking boy with cropped hair run by. _That was a guy, right? _She thought, _he looked sort of feminine. _Before Chiharu could take a closer look at the boy, he was already gone.

_I should get going now_, Chiharu thought. _Mika's going to be wondering why I'm late. _She tightened her ponytail and stepped through the Pokemon Center doors.

"Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 10! :D What did you guys think? Please leave R&R, it would be very much appreciated! **


End file.
